Magic and Mirage don't mix
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: What happens when Mirage is given a human charge by the name of DJ Studebaker; a magician in training. Things get to a rocky start and a lot of things happens. But something comes along that they didn't expect or see coming; Love. OC\Mirage-Dino pairing
1. In the City of Paris

**My first Transformers movie version fic, so go easy on my. And sorry if you guys get angry or tired or upset if I use "It", "its", "the figure" and "the person" a lot. And here might be a few words that say what gender the OC's because I didn't know how to replace it. **

**I don't want to spoil the gender of the OC in here, just yet. But I think you guys can already guess what gender it is**

**(((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))**

In the city of Paris, located in the country of France. A single lone figure, wearing baggy clothing of faded jeans that hung loosely around its legs and waist; only held up by a black leather belt and a old, weather-worn gray but almost white sweater, watched the city of lights finally getting ready for bed, except for those who had a job to do when the sun sets; like the figure who stood on a rooftop of across from a museum where it's night agenda lied with.

The air surrounding the museum was quiet, even the traffic nearby was pretty much non-existent. This played out perfectly for a figure nearby on a roof top as it watched the flashlights of the guards inside swish across the floor through the binoculars it had gotten for the occasion.

The figure smiled as she decided now was the best time to strike, after all; a theft never missed an opportunity like this.

As it began looking through its old but treasured duffel bag for something of importance, it couldn't help but chuckled; imagining the director's look of surprise and shock when he discovered the artifact missing.

The figure gave a quiet cry of victory as it pulled out a folder containing papers; papers that included a blueprint of the entire museum, schedules of the guards, best and worst paths to take to the artifact and most importantly, the picture of the artifact itself. One had to know what they were planning to steal or else what was the whole point of coming up with a brilliant plan, only to steal the wrong thing?

The figure already knew what to do and how to do it, but it never hurt to double check before going hot, as they say in the military.

After going over the papers for the last time, the figure neatly placed the papers into the folder, then into the duffel bag before double checking herself. Making sure everything she had was secured on well so that it wouldn't fall off and trigger an alarm or a guard. And after the figure doubled checked its pants, to make sure they wouldn't fall down if something went wrong and it head to run for the hills.

Giving it the green light, the figure leaned over the rooftop and grabbed onto the gutter piping, which lead all the way down to the ground.

Slowly but surely the figure made its way down and quickly covered the distance to the museum. After making it to the front doors, she gave it a pull and then a push, (since the figure couldn't read French, it wasn't sure if the sign on the door said "Push", or "Pull"). The figure sighed and shrugged its shoulders, oh well, it couldn't have hurt to use the front door; made things easier…and a whole lot simple.

After cleaning off the door and handle a bit in order to make sure the police didn't get any finger or palm or hand prints off it (one can't be too careful now a days), the figure made its way to the air vent that was going to be used a entrance and exit for the thief.

But this thief wasn't a ordinary thief for 1) It didn't have any equipment to do anything make its way to a air vent of the second floor and 2) well…the thief was someone who didn't take things seriously; like breaking into a museum to steal a priceless artifact wanted by several government for studies that just happened to be discovered in France.

The figure grinned as it placed on foot on the wall, shifting until it was satisfied that it was well placed and lifted the other foot.

Now, normally when one does this, they fall to the ground onto their back because no one can stand on a wall and no one can defy gravity, yet…yet this thief did and it wasn't because she was a supernatural entity like a ghost or an alien; it was because the thief…was a magician, a wizard, a witch; whatever name you decided on that describe a being able to do magic and defy the laws of the normal people and nature was fine by it.

The thief smiled as it continued to walk up the wall slowly; it could only imagine the guards and police scratching their heads as they tried to figure out how she did it.

Soon, the air vent entrance stood in its silent stance before the thief, who with a flick of its hand, began to undo itself from the wall and slowly glide down to the ground where it landed with a very small Tink!

With it on the ground, the figure grabbed something from its duffel bag; it looks like fine, black cobwebs weaved together to make a piece of cloth.

Again with a flick of her wrist, the black cloth flew from her hands and onto the entrance where it covered it and began to shimmer, like black silky water that you would see in some cheesy movie scene where the character dies by jumping off the cliff into the waters below.

The figure smirked as she stepped onto the black water and began to get pulled in, as if being sucked down by an unforeseen force.

Soon a torso was only seen, then a head and then…nothing as the entire thief disappeared into the black waters,

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

Inside the museum, past all of the security and other artifacts held within; on a marble pedestal surrounded by bullet proof glass; was a golden pyramid.

The golden pyramid had ancient symbols written all over it from a civilization from long, long time ago. An artifact that hold more mysteries that the Seven Wonders of the World combined and times by 7. And this was what the thief and master magician would be taking home tonight and not by any old government people with suits, cases, ties and a bad comb-over.

A black pool of water that acted like silk began to appear beneath the pedestal until it covered the entire area encased by the bullet proof glass, (which wasn't much). Soon it began to move as it slowly crawled up the pedestal until it reached the artifact. But the water didn't stop there, oh no, it climbed up more until it covered the artifact too. And as soon as it was up and covered, it made its way down but there was something different now. The artifact was gone!

Now, you would think that the guards watching the cameras would notice an absolutely priceless artifact wanted by everyone who was anyone in the power of politics disappear before their eyes…if the guards that watches the camera hadn't all fallen asleep, courtesy of them drinking warm milk before his shift because of a dare by the day guards. What a brilliant bunch of geniuses, no?

The water made its way back down the pedestal and slowly began to disappear. And by the time the guards noticed it (including the ones that had been monitoring the cameras and had finally wakened up from their work time snooze); the water was gone, along with the artifact.

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

The water moved as the thief reappeared, this time carrying the golden pyramid in its hands. It smirked as it heard the alarms going off, one by ones and wasted no time as it walked down the wall and onto the ground. With two quick flicks, the back water returned to her hand as it had been before; a black piece of cloth and the gate covering the air vent returned back to where it belonged.

With a burst of speed, the thief ran with all its might across the grass and sidewalks until it reached the roads and continued to run. It ran and ran, until it disappeared from sight, leaving the museum far, far behind with a very expensive, expensive artifact.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))**

**There you go, chapter 1. I say it's good\ok for my first time, but that's for you to decide **

**Review and fav! Thanks!**

**(Lightning Prime 23 points)**

_**NOTE: READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW PARING AND GET SPOILDED FOR THE OC NAME:**_

_**These fic is going be based around my OC: DJ Studebaker (the last name taken from the '1949 Studebaker 1-ton flatbed'...sorry, I couldn't of anything else) and Mirage (aka, Dino)**_


	2. Average day off for Will

Lennox groaned as he felt the sun hit his eyes; the natural alarm clock that says its time to get up. Lennox rolled away from the sun as he fought the soldier training in him that was saying to get up.

Lennox let out a growl of frustration as he finally gave in and pulled himself out of bed and stretched; not thinking what the day had in store for him.

"Will? You up finally? It's time for breakfast, hurry before it gets cold" called his wife from downstairs, making Lennox chuckled as he walked out of the room he shared with his wife and down the stairs to the kitchen where the smell of toast, bacon and other breakfast smells greeted his nose, causing his stomach to grumble in protest.

"About time sleepy head" teased his wife, Sarah Lennox, who was perched over a frying pan, "I thought you were going to sleep your entire time here"

'I doubt it, Annabelle and Ironhide would see to that" was his reply as he sat down at the kitchen table and looked outside where he could see his little pride and joy playing with his guardian.

Ironhide, weapon specialize of the Autobots; metallic beings from the planet Cybertron. His gruff attitude and his trigger happy ways made others wary of him, but not Lennox, and not Annabelle who was comfortable in the presence of the black armored warrior.

Right now, his daughter was sitting on his shoulder and was telling Ironhide about something, probably about all the things she did while he and Ironhide were away.

It made Lennox glad he lived on a several acres property with nobody around for miles, giving Ironhide the chance to stretch his legs and not be cooped up in his alt mode all the time.

"Did you see the news yet?" asked Sarah who walked over with a plate ready for him and herself

"No, why?" he asked, turning his attention from Annabelle and Ironhide who were now laughing to his wife

"Another artifact was stolen again this month, this time in France" she stated, poking her eggs

"Is that so" was her reply, causing Sarah to glare at him as he smiled sheepishly

"What, I'm not interested in history"

"Well, I think you should"

"Why"

"Because the artifact was strange markings on it, like the ones Ironhide have"

Lennox looked at his wife before turning his attention to outside as he locked onto Ironhide and the markings he bared

'Lennox, what are you thinking?" asked Sarah

"I think I am going to get pulled into another world crisis" was her reply as Lennox continued to watch his guardian and daughter, letting his breakfast get cold.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))**

**Chapter 2, man things are sure slow going but I promise, things get better!**

**And sorry if it seems short, the chapters will eventually get longer, promise!**

**Review and fav!**

**(Lightning Prime, 26 points!)**


	3. A enemy starts to move

_"-Nobody knows why priceless artifacts from around the world are being taken without a trace, but one thing is certain. The culprit isn't going to stop anytime soon. This is Mike Barnes, reporting live from Paris France"_

The TV went quiet as it was switched off by a figure who sat on the couch opposite of it; her eyes narrowed in anger as she got up and walked over to the window where the view of a large boreal forest laid out in front of her

"Damn that little brat, what the hell is she thinking? Pulling all of these stunts will get her attention, and if she gets attention…then so will I" growled the sandy-colored blonde to the scenery

"Samuel!" she howled, causing a butler to run into the room at neck breaking speeds

"Yes Madame, you called for me, my oh you most wonderful-"

"Get my jet ready, we leave for America now!" she snapped, cutting him off, "Something is going on there that I don't like. And I plan on fixing it, is that understood?"

"Oh course your majesty, right away your majesty" bowed Samuel the butler as he left to do as his Madame commanded, leaving her to her dark thoughts

"Watch out little girl" she hissed, "Play time is over, now its time for the big girls to rumble. So be ready and wary…DJ!"

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))**

**Chapter three, another shortie, sorry. But chapter 4 will be longer, just wait and see!**

**Review and fav!**

**(Lightning Prime, 29 points!)**


	4. What is going on?

**Chapter 4 finally got it done. Hope you guys like. Small warning, someone doesn't have good feelings towards Galloway so...yeah. It's not heavy swearing but still…don't want to get hit with flames from flamers.**

**CPU- mind**

**Optics- eyes**

**Holoform- device used by Cybertronians to 'blend' in with human society. Holoforms reflect what the Autobots would look like as humans. EX: If Autobot has several scars, then they would appear on the Holoform exactly as they would on the Autobot they represent.**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))**

Driving through the city of Washington DC, a black GMC Topkick pickup truck drove through the mid-day traffic, its driver grumbling angrily. Lennox laughed as he watched Ironhide drive through the traffic, mumbling about "annoying fleshies' and how 'they wouldn't know where their CPU's were'.

"Hey, take it easy Ironhide. I like traffic as much as you do, but can you keep the insults to a minimum? I am trying to figure how to survive Sarah when I call her tonight" said Lennox, cocking an eyebrow to the man driving. Except…it wasn't a man.

It was Ironhide's Holoform, a device used by the Cybertronians to blend in with society. Right now, his electric blue eyes were glaring at the cars in front as his lips pulled back, revealing white teeth clenched together in annoyance. Ironhide's Holoform didn't as much as look as him when a voice floated into the cabin from the speakers.

"Hmph. Surviving your mate's wrath isn't important" retorted the truck

"And what is"

"…"

"Let me guess, Annabelle is more important that my wife"

"Of course, she is your offspring, your youngling"

"And it seems like you're as well"

"…"

"I am joking Ironhide, you don't need to take everything so seriously"

"Says the man who works himself to exhausting and snaps at anyone you doesn't do what they are supposed to do"

"…Touché"

"Hmph" was his reply as they continued down the streets until they reached N.E.S.T's new HQ; a bunch of warehouses together in another part of town. Lennox thoughts began to wander they arrived at the gates of the supposed health sector that was the cover for their base of operations. He couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu come over him, wondering if the stolen artifacts that was causing such a uproar and him being called back early were connected in any way.

A loud knocking on the windows broke him out of his trance as he looked out the window and saw that he was indoors right now; and there standing with a smirk, was a man whom he called a good friend. He gave a small smile in return as he opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey Lennox, back from your trip already? Would have thought you would have been gone longer. Like a full week instead of only 3 days" grinned a dark-skinned man as Lennox exited the black truck.

"Yeah well I would have….if you guys didn't always need my help. What will you do without me? Hmm, Epps…" he retorted back

"Not have to worry about feeling your wife's wrath if something happens to you and it's our fault?" joked Epps, flashing a smile full of white teeth

"Funny, really funny Epps. Lest see if you are still joking when you meet Sarah and she finds out it was you who got me called back here after I finally got some time off, thanks to the help of Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide, and have some quality time with my daughter" replied Lennox smugly, enjoying the smile disappear from his face

"I wouldn't have called you if…"

"If?"

"If _'Galloway'_ didn't demand to see you" growled Epps slightly, cringing at the name of the liaison who everyone despised one way or another.

Lennox let out a sigh of frustration. Galloway, the liaison for NEST. A man that had a bad attitude and was a coward; backing down when something became too big for him to handle, which was a lot of things. How such a man came to be the liaison for giant sentinel robots from the planet Cybertron was completely beyond him.

"And why does the _wonderful Galloway_ need to see me. I thought he was getting reassigned to something…oh, I don't know, something that deals with balloons trying to infiltrate the white house right now" said Lennox sarcastically as he and Epps walked deeper into the hanger and towards the stairs that would lead them to a platform so that they could talk with the Autobots eye to eye…or eye to optic.

"Don't know, all I heard was that it was about the artifacts stolen"

"You mean the ones that the media is talking about; the ones that are also having every government body screaming bloody murder at each other?"

"Those are the ones"

Lennox looked at Epps with a look of disbelief as he approached the railings and looked down. There parked, was a blue with a red flame job, was a Peterbilt 379. Lennox couldn't help but still feel amazed as the sound of hydraulics filed the air as the semi began to break apart and come back together; to form the body of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime.

"Optimus…" breathed Lennox, locking eyes with the metal giant; his black eyes meeting his clear blue ones

"Lt. Colonel William Lennox" replied Optimus, his deep voice vibrating through Lennox, "I apologize that we had to call you away from you family after being able to go back to them after so long"

"I know and it's OK. I just hope that Sarah and Annabelle will be just as understanding but…" said Lennox, rubbing the back of his neck, "I think you should say that to Ironhide".

Optimus looked at Lennox, confused. He smiled and jerked his head in Ironhide's direction. Optimus followed his motion and turned to look at Ironhide. Saying that he was upset was a bit of a understand statement; he was pissed and was…pouting in a very human way.

Lennox couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him. A giant sentient robot from another planet where they were the most advance species probably in the entire universe and where they could live for thousands of years…and here was one, pouting and sulking like a 5 year old child. Truly something that you would never expect to see.

"I think you have been spending too much time with Annabelle" laughed Lennox as Optimus smiled a rare small smile as well.

"Hmph" was his reply as Lennox laughed again

"Done being an idiot Lennox. Some people here actually have work to do" sneered a voice as footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

Lennox couldn't help but groan out loud as he turn and was welcomed with the sight of NEST liaison and total bastard that everyone hated and would happily dance on his grave; Theodore Galloway.

"Mr. Galloway. Nice to always see you…_even though you never seemed ever pleased to see us_" said Lennox, keeping the last part to himself as he went up to Galloway; his smile replaced with a blank, serious look.

"Yes, always nice to see you…since the last time I really saw you was when you faked an engine failure and made me jump out of a plane in Egypt if I remember correctly" replied Galloway, his voice cold and his eyes narrowed.

Lennox felt the corners of his mouth twitch up, remembering the looks of horror, disbelief and fear when Galloway actually thought he was going to have to jump out of a plane. That was something Lennox was going to remember for the rest of his life.

Lennox cleared his throat and locked eyes with Galloway and replied, "It was something that had to be done in order to bring back Optimus. You must understand that, right Galloway?"

Galloway didn't answer, only glare at Lennox with his cold eyes before turning his attention to Optimus. "We have a serious problem on our hands"

"How so?"

"As all of you know, or should know anyway, is that priceless artifacts are being stolen from all around the world. Governments are panicking and you can imagine why"

"Why?" asked Lennox, slightly amused; biting the hook that Galloway had laid out

"Because" snapped Galloway, "Ever since the world has found out _your existence_" glaring at Optimus and all the other Autobots present in the hangar as he said this, his brown eyes flash dangerously.. "Things have become tense between our government and others"

"So they think the artifacts are being stolen by the Decepticons?" asked Epps, his eyebrows raised high; not believing a single word coming out of this man's mouth

"Correct"

Lennox snorted before he could stop himself, causing Galloway to glare at him; his face filled his fury.

"You must be joking, right?"

"And why would I be?"

"Because Galloway, why would the Cons want artifacts from here, from Earth. They consider us _insects_. Why would they see anything we have as important?" asked Lennox, raising an eyebrow as he challenged Galloway

The air went still as everyone held their breathe, waiting for Galloway to reply; which he did.

"Because the stealth used was not of that of humans, there was no evidence that what took the artifacts was _**even**_ human, and the evidence from the tapes suggest that it was indeed Decepticons who are responsible for the disappearance of the artifacts"

"Evidence from the tapes?" asked Epps confused

"The artifacts were placed in museums with several cameras watching them and the evidence points to the Cons"

"Why would _'priceless artifacts'_ be placed in museums for the entire public to see in the countries where they were found? Wouldn't that mean that thefts that could manage to break into the museums could be considered suspects too?" asked a nameless solider from below

Galloway opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. Lennox, Epps and several other soldiers chuckled, finding it very entertaining to see Galloway squirm.

"Very well" said Galloway smoothly, recovering from his fail. "Since you don't seem to believe me, I will show you what I have come across as the new Director for evidence that goes beyond the normal boundaries of citizens"

"So…you're finally going to stop coming here and brothering us?" asked another nameless solider, causing Galloway to growl

"…YAH!" cried a solider from below, causing Galloway to glare down; looking for the solider that dare to celebrate him leaving

"Who was that? I order you to identify yourself!" he yelled, his eyes searching for the culprit

Lennox, Epps and many others were trying to burst at laughing; what they were watching was golden.

"Anyway" coughed Lennox loudly, causing Galloway to spin around and face him, "You said you had…'evidence' that suggest that the theft or thefts stealing priceless artifacts are Decepticons…May you show us?"

Galloway didn't say anything as he pulled something from his jacket, a disc of some kind it seems, and made his way to the down the stairs and made his way to a techie. He whispered something into his ear and the techie nodded as he took the disc from Galloway and inserted it into the system. The sound of fast typing filled the air as several large screens placed all over the hanger came to life and displayed several pictures of the artifacts stolen.

"What you are looking now are all the artifacts stolen up to date" said Galloway proudly as he made his way back up the stairs, "In total, there are 5 artifacts stolen from 5 different countries"

The screens flashed and revealed a picture of a very old scroll. It was long, about arm's length with what looked like gold handles on both ends.

"The first one was a scroll stolen from Africa; Egypt from the city of Cairo where it was discovered in some recently discovered ruins along the Nile River"

The screen then showed a picture of a small statue of what could have been a cross of a lion and wolf that was the size of an average housecat. It was silver with black stones embedded in it.

"The second one stolen from Japan that was discovered in a small hidden underground cave in the city of Kyoto near the 'Kiyomizudera' or 'Pure Water Temple' where it was being kept"

The screen then switched to a tablet that was the size of two keyboards put together and as thick as a dictionary that looked like it was made of some kind of marble. It had odd writing all over it of some old language forgotten long ago.

"This artifact was stolen from Greece, where it was discovered not too far from Athens"

The tablet flickered and it turned into crown made out of bronze that had many color stones embedded into. Rubies, emeralds, topazes, sapphires, spinels, tourmalines, opals, aquamarines, diamonds, amethysts, peridots, ambers, turquoises, tanzanites, citrines, zircons, and crystal quartzs gleamed in the picture, making it seem real.

"This was discovered in a box in a burned down house in Warsaw, Poland and was also stolen from Warsaw, Poland"

And finally the final picture came onto the screen. It was a small gold pyramid that could fit nicely in both hands. It had odd markings writing all over it; it looked like the same markings on the tablet….and very similar to the marking that Ironhide and the others had on themselves.

"This was found in France outside of a small village in the south and stolen from Paris where it was being kept"

The screen then flickered and revealed camera footage as the scroll found in Egypt…lifted off the pedestal that was holding it and floated through the case that was protecting it and into what looked like…water where it disappeared. Next was the statue where it began to rise into the air and floated to the right where the water was on the wall.

After that was the tablet where a black shadow slide under the case and unto the pedestal which held the tablet up. It flowed underneath the tablet and picked it up and slowly made its way down the pedestal where it disappeared into the floor, making it ripple like water.

Nest was the crown where it raised into the air and bit by bit, began to vanish right before their eyes until there was nothing left of it to show that it had existed. And last but not least; the golden pyramid. Black water began to pool at the base of the pedestal and slowly makes its way up, covering it. It reached the artifact, covered and then made its way down; taking the artifact with it. The black water slowly began to disappear and then…nothing.

The screens went blank as everyone felt their heads spin from what they had seen, for what they had just seen was not possible for anyone, even for the Decepticons.

"See" pointed Galloway, "No human could have done that"

"And no Decepticon" replied Optimus

"What!" Galloway cried, his eyes locking with Optimus's optics

"No Decepticon that I know of is capable to doing something like this" said Optimus calmly

"Then if no Con did that…"

"And no human or humans did…"

"Then…what did?"

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))**

**Wow, I was kinda hoping to be able to make this a quick update but…oh well. 7 chapters is still god. Kinda hoped it wouldn't be as long since I got other fics to update but whatever. As long as you guys read and review, it's fine.**

**And this chapter gave me some slight problems but I am happy that it came out fine. And I told you that the chapters were going to get longer, not like chapter 2 and 3…(shudder) Anyway, if you guys hadn't noticed….I HATE GALLOWAY. He is one my least favorite characters in the Transformers movie series. So sorry to people who….'like'….Galloway for whatever reason. I can't stand people like that, not in real life and not in fics. Sorry.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked. Chapter 5 should be following this chapter soon.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

_**NOVEMBER 3, 2011 UPDATE!**_

_**I FIXED SOME PROBLEMS THAT THEY WERE AND I HOPE I GOT ALL THE GRAMMAR AND MISSING WORDS. IF THERE IS STILL SOME MISSING, LET ME KNOW! AND A SMALL CONTEST, THE PERSON WHO FINDS ALL THE CHANGES I MADE OR MOST OF THEM WILL APPEAR BRIEFY IN LATER CHAPTERS AS A ALLY OF MY OC! ANY TAKERS? **_

_**AND THANKS 'BornWiththeSupercell' FOR THE REIVEW AND TELLING THAT I HAD MISPELLED SOME WORDS AND THAT SOME WHERE MISSING; I HOPE I GOT ALL OF THEM! AND IT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY THAT YOU SAID MY STORY WAS 'fascinating', IT MADE ME REALLY HAPPY!**_


	5. The theft that almost died

**Thanks to the three reviews I got, to all people who added this fic to your list and me to you list as well. Thanks, it makes me happy to know that you guys like what I write. **

**And to Foxbear, the mystery deepens even more with this chapter (insert evil Decepticon laugh)**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE. SOMEONE HAS SOMETHING INTERESTING TO SAY. SO…NO FLAMES CAUSE I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**(((((((((((+++++++++++++)))))))))))))**

New York City was still wet from the rain that had fallen early that day but that didn't stop the city. People bustling back and front down the sidewalks, across the streets and in the subway. This was the same for a certain girl with multi-colored hair.

She moved with the people, constantly looking over her shoulder; just to make sure she wasn't being followed.

The girl sighed in relief when she finally caught sight of her apartment just down the block from her as she began to pump her arms and legs, weaving through the large crowd to get to her safe house without having to worry about any incidents or suddenly being jumped by….oh I don't know, giant robots.

The girl ran onto the road, not bothering to even look if it was safe to cross as a red Ferrari speeded towards to her. She didn't even have time to react as she heard the screeching of tires on wet pavement as the red Ferrari driver's slammed onto the brakes in order not to hit her. But it was obvious that he wasn't going to stop in time.

She felt herself tense as everything began to slow down till they were moving at a turtle's crawl or maybe even slower than that. She could see everything perfectly clear as she felt her body was still running, trying to cross the street as the Ferrari got closer. The red Ferrari was slick and a fine piece of machinery, its red haired driver with glowing blue eyes looking at her with annoyance and fear.

His blue eyes, when she locked with those eyes; everything else disappeared. Those eyes…they felt like they were staring into her soul and beyond that. She felt…in a way, naked in his gaze. She couldn't help but freeze in his gaze, her legs becoming rubber as she stopped and waited to see if faith liked her, or not.

She closed her eyes as everything began to speed up, preparing herself for the blow. She waited…and nothing happened. She carefully opened her eyes and saw that the Ferrari had stopped by…crashing into a cement flower bed, crushing part of the front fender.

She didn't realize it but she had been holding her breathe, so she let go for it and took in a new one; replenishing her lungs and her panicking heart with life.

She heard the door opened and a very angry red head dressed in jeans, a white collared button shirt and expensive looking black shoes marched towards her, his blue eyes with unjustly fury that send shivers up her spine. If she had thought she couldn't look away from his eyes then, she definitely couldn't now. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on but he had some air around that seemed…'alien'

"What were you thinking!" he roared, his thick Italian accent coming through

"Not much" she whispered as squirmed underneath his gaze. It felt like he was burning her skin with those beautiful fury filled eyes.

"Why am I not surprised? People like you never seem to understand anything!" he yelled, causing people to stare. She was so glad that her near death encounter happened when she was crossing a rather large entrance and exit to the alleys for the apartment buildings or less right now she would be facing a whole lot more than just one angry driver.

"Look, I am really sorry. I was trying to rush home since I have a lot to do and didn't want to be any more behind"

"Excuses, nothing but excuses! What does your mother know that you take such risks?"

She couldn't help but flinch slightly as her eyes got watery. But she knew that it was game over if he saw her cry, so she tried to cover it up but he had seen it.

"Look, don't start crying. Please don't cry. _Optimus will offline me if he knew I am a female cry_" pleaded the driver, mumbling the last part to himself underneath his breathe

''Optimus'? 'Offline him'? What a weird vocab this guy's got ' she thought to herself as she dared to look back into his eyes and was surprised to see that…they weren't angry anymore. More like concerned and….tired.

"Look I am sorry that I crossed the street and…caused you to crash. Look, if you need money to repair your car I will give it to you. No questions asked"

The driver grinned slightly, causing her to look at him confused when he replied, "No need. I have a very good doctor to take care of the injuries"

"You mean you have a good mechanic to fix your car, right?"

"Yeah, mechanic. I have a very good mechanic that will fix the 'car' no problem"

'This gets weirder and weirder by the moment…but he is still cute' she thought, but realizations strike her like a bolt of lightning. 'No! Bad thought, bad thought. Don't need to start thinking like that. I don't need him to think I am weird or anything'

"I would really like to continue to talk to you…"

"Mirage"

"Mirage? Ok then…I would really like to continue to talk to you 'Mirage' but I need to get home, you know. Things to do and already behind in them and all that" she said quickly as she began to walk backwards towards her apartment, her eyes still locked with 'Mirage's'

Mirage smiled and nodded and she smiled in return as she waved and ran down the block and ran up the stairs; her heart pounding had all the way.

She ran the 3 flights of stairs and down the hallway. With shaky hands, she opened her door and slammed it shut, causing it to shake in its frame.

"God…what was that?" she asked herself softly as she placed her right hand over her heart; pounding like jackhammer as she lend against the door and slid to the floor.

She closed her eyes and the image of Mirage appeared before her; the one with the smile that she saw him with when she ran like a scared little school girl running away from her crush. He felt her heart beat even faster as she blushed.

"GAH!" she screamed, ruffling her hair in a painful way, "Stop! What are you trying to do? Fall in love? No! No, no, no! Not happening! I am not falling in love with an Italian jerk!"

A loud beeping interrupted her rant as she looked up and sprang to her feet, running to get it before it stopped.

She jumped over the crates that had piles of paper on it and ended up slipping on something wet that lay hidden behind it; what she didn't know. She cried out in surprise and shock as she fell down, her butt landing on the crate and papers before she slid off it and fell onto the floor. She groaned as she slowly got up, rubbing her head as she gazed at the disaster zone that was her apartment.

Papers, crates with papers on them, tables with old plates and cups with papers on them and other pieces of furniture with the same faith.

Finally after shifting through numerous piles of paper, she found her…blush?

She smiled as she opened it and the mirror flickered and an angry looking woman with neon green skin, bright red hair surrounding her face with 2 sky blue ram horns sticking out of it snarled; revealing her shark pointed teeth, and howled, "**WHAT TOOK YOU? I THOUGHT I WOULD BE WAITING FOREVER!**"

She jumped at the ferocity and anger that laced her friend's tone. Sure, she was supposed to get used to it but…she always mange to get her every time.

"Sorry, you see I almost…oh, what's the word? Oh yeah, I almost DIED!"

"Boo hoo. That happens to me every other week"

"Whatever, what did you need to call me for Aideen?"

Aideen's complete black eyes, that often remind her of black pits or holes drilled into her skull, soften and she dropped her voice in a hushed tone, "It's the Council, DJ. They aren't making a move yet"

"What! Why not?"

"Something about certain papers not been filled out or some missing or something like that. I don't know but whatever it is, I think its Lamia that is causing all the chaos over here ever since she got out of imprisonment from Sector 13"

"Not surprised but why? What is the point of making papers disappear?"

"So that they don't know what powerful artifacts that should be kept with locks and keys a 1000 times over are missing?" suggested Aideen, shrugging her shoulders

Aideen's eyes went wide as her mouth formed a large 'O', as DJ felt herself go as cold as ice.

"If something powerful is missing and the Council doesn't know about it or won't now about it until it's too late then…" started Aideen

"Then we are all screwed; humans and non-alike are screwed" finished DJ

"So…what do we do then? If Lamia is causing problem over here for who knows what evil plan to try and take over the universe again and she gets the help of some of her old servants that are on probation in the human world and Cleopatra joins her, we are royally fucked and both you and I know it" questioned Aideen, her eyes wide with worry and fear

"What can we do then? We are stuck between a hard, a hard place and an acid pit. None of them pleasant. So…all we can do is…wait really" answered DJ as she signed, rubbing her temples; as she felt a huge headache coming on

"I see…and I have something to tell you"

"Other than what you already did?"

"Yeah, the stunts you pulled. You know; the ones with stealing those 5 priceless artifacts that have the government ready to kill each other? Yeah, you were right. It got her attention and she is heading your way"

DJ smiled, finally getting some good news.

"That's great; I need to know her path she is taking. I plan to meet her halfway so we can…'chat'"

Aideen looked at DJ questionably but did as she said and began to search for the path that was being taking

"Oh DJ, before I forgot. You got someone else's attention too. Give a guess who?"

"Hm...Is it the pizza delivery guy down at Quessis's?" asked DJ, biting the bait

"No…but close. You know the aliens the government said didn't exist but actually exist since one took over the entire TV reception thing and everyone watched it, heard it, or found out from a friend"

"….Yeah?"

"Well you got their attention too since Galloway is going to use them like bloodhounds"

DJ paled as she remembered back to when she last meet him. It wasn't pretty what happened then and she hoped it won't happen again.

"But that's impossible! I left no evidence that it would point to me"

"If you plan on meeting 'you-know-who' then you will be meeting up with him"

"…Fuck"

"I know"

**(((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))**

**WHO IS LAMIA? WHO IS CLEOPATRA? WHO IS DJ MEETING HALFWAY TO 'CHAT'…I DON'T KNOW!...PLEASE DON'T THROW BRICKS AT ME! (Runs behind a shield)**

**Anyway…**

**Chapter 5, next update will be on Saturday like it always should be and will be. Hope you guys liked it, this actually took me a while, about a few hours and 5 pages.**

**And sorry if Mirage seems out of character, I tried my best. But if you want to tell me some things about him that I probably don't know. Then PM me or review and I will see if I can get him more into character**

**AND…uh ho, DJ is already falling for Mirage/Dino hard. Wander what happens next…you have to wait and see. Till then…**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**

_**NOVEMBER 4, 2011**_

_**I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER, ADDING WORDS THAT SHOULD BE LONG AND FIXING SOME GRAMMAR…HOPE I GOT THEM ALL. ANYWAY, HOPED YOU ENJOY, CHAPTER 6 SHOULD BE UP SOON!**_


	6. A plan set in motion

**Hi! I'm back, thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 6…which should have been up last week, sorry! Anyway, enjoy!**

**WARNING: LAGUAGE **

**((((((((((((+++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))**

"Not good. Not good, not good, not good" panicked DJ, pacing a small circle in her apartment, "If the aliens show up with Galloway in tow and I meet Caroline, things will get uglier than him"

"Then…what are we going to do? If you don't meet her halfway, she is going to open up a can of whoop ass on your little ass and who knows how many people might end up getting hurt if she does in a populated area like New York City" said Aideen, her pit black eyes reflecting her concern and worry.

"The only thing that we, meaning me and you on the sidelines giving me info and Yix giving me the equipment, can do is meet Caroline head on and hope that we get lucky and not run into any giant transforming robots from other space" said DJ sighing, scratching the back on her neck; a habit that she did when she was nervous, upset or stressed.

"You can serious DJ! What is going to happen if you do run into them? And with someone like Galloway controlling them like puppets, he's going to have them all over you. And in a really bad way" cried Aideen, panic making her voice high pitch.

"I know, I know. But you know what will happen to innocent people if I don't. And you know that there is no way I am going to let innocent people get hurt because I was scared of aliens of all things and besides, I can run circles around their rusted chassis's if I wanted too" said DJ, grinning smugly at the last part.

Aideen sighed and shook her head, knowing it was useless to try and convince her not too.

"I give up, there is no way to make you see sense" sighed Aideen, rubbing her temples.

"That is how I roll" she said as she said down on her couch, at least the part of it that wasn't completely covered by papers or something else. "Anyway, where is a good halfway point? I need her to be some distance from her place so she can't run like a coward and I need to be close to some portals so I can get out of there in case things do go south"

"Hm…according to my calculations" mused Aideen as the sound of typing could be heard through the connection, "The best halfway point with your requirements would be…in a part of central Europe or parts of Europe to the west or Central Europe. Your pick and be quick, my scanners show that she is already near Moscow in Russia"

"Hm, tough choice. I need a place where there is space, not a lot of people around, more preferable **no people** around, nothing of great important in the landscape cause I don't want to fix it, nearby water but not pools of water that is strong in magic so else I'm screwed. And maybe nearby caves, Caroline is terrible in fighting close areas such as caves, especially wet spaces since she has the sturdy footing of a dizzy squirrel" said DJ, listing a rather long list.

"You can never have something simple, can you?" said Aideen through clenched teeth, a manga/anime style anger mark throbbing on the left side of her forehead.

"Nope, but that is me so…whatever, deal with it" grinned DJ; causing Aideen's eyes to narrow.

"If you weren't my best friend and I knew you were joking and this was your way or saying 'I am doing this for the best of mankind' crap, I would have hanged up a long time ago" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Come on Aideen, you know that I am being picky because I can't have people knowing what I am doing. If the Council knew what I was specially doing, they would have jailed my ass by now at least a 1000 time over'

"Alright, alright. Give me a minute and let me see what I can do with your added requirements" sighed Aideen, typing some more.

DJ waited patiently as Aideen went through several files, trying to decide which place would be the best.

"Well, with all of your requirements, there are only three places that would work; two of them not on the path which Caroline is taking so you would have to use yourself as bait to draw her to your location" said Aideen.

"And they are?" asked DJ

"There is Romania"

"Can't be there. Several vampire clans are stilling trying to kill me and I only want to deal with one enemy that wants to draw blood, thank you very much" said DJ, dismissing Romania.

Aideen nodded and sighed as she closed the files on Romania, knowing better than to tempt faith if the vampires were involved and were still angry about…the 'sunrise' issue two months back.

"Ok, there is Germany"

"Hm, is the Durr Diederich still upset?"

"I believe so"

"So Germany is out, that leaves…"

"Ireland"

"In other words, I will be close to Nessie's territory"

"But Nessie's does absorb a great deal of natural energy that gives certain things there magical properties to remain hidden so the water in Ireland will be good to use"

"Guess so but…even Caroline doesn't mess with Nessie, not after what happen 10 years ago"

"Oh yeah, the monster atomic wedgies she got"

"Exactly, everyone knows that she avoids all land masses even close to Scotland and the lake where Nessie is living in"

"DJ, it's either Ireland or else we have to cut some of your requirements and I know you don't want to do that since it would mean that the chances of the Council finding out increased by double"

DJ sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, debating on what to do. She sighed again as she made eye contact with Aideen and gave a tired smile, "You know me too well don't you Aideen?"

"It seems that way"

"Aright, it's decided. I am going to 'chat' with Caroline in Ireland by either tomorrow or the day after"

"And one more thing before you start packing"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"She has some odd energy readings coming off her jet so…"

"So?"

"I don't know, but maybe there is something aboard that is giving off the readings. Either way, be careful, if I can detect it, then so can the others"

"Like the aliens?"

"Especially the aliens"

"Alright, thanks Aideen. I will contact you again when I am in Ireland so that you can track Caroline for me so that I can draw her in"

"Alright, talk to you then. Be safe from Hunters" said Aideen as she cut off the connection.

"Be safe from Hunters" said DJ quietly to the blank mirror as she closed it and sighed, throwing back her arms as she relaxed and left gravity work with her s she laid back against the couch; her mind going a mile a minute.

"And so it begins" she said quietly to herself as her apartment began to grow dark with the setting sun; the darkening room reflecting her darkening thoughts of the tasks before her and how steep the rewards and failure will be if she either succeed or failed, causing all of her work to come crashing down around her and everything she was trying to protect.

Her friends, her family, her life and her world of magic and her world of technology; all hanging in the balance. The life of….'Mirage' hanging in the balance if she failed

"Mirage" she whispered, a blush creeping across her cheeks as she closed her eyes and fell asleep into a dream that involved her and a certain red-haired Italian man.

**((((((((+++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))**

**Hi! Hope you guys enjoyed! So if the ending is crap, I couldn't decide how to end it but this will have to do. **

**OOH LALA, DJ is really falling hard for Mirage, wonder how she is going to react when DJ finds out that Mirage is going to be like a hellhound sent by Galloway (evil giggle here)**

**And if you are confused how an anime/manga anger mark looks like, Google image "manga/anime anger mark" and you should get something. If still confused, send a review along with your confusion or a PM and I will post a pic on my DA account and post a link here.**

**The names used for the guy angry at DJ are two German surnames put together, here are there English translation:**

**Durr (****Duerr)- **dry, thin, drought

**Diederich** (**Dietrich)-** skeleton key; ruler

**So when you translate, it means 'dry ruler' or 'thin skeleton key'…I thought it would be fun to have some play on play words.**

**REVIEW AND FAV! PLEASE AND THANK-YOUS!**

**(chapter 7 will be up tomorrow…or it should be if I am not lazy ^^; )**


	7. Things starting to come together

**Slight warning for language, so no flames! Thank-you and Enjoy!**

**((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))**

"Sir, can you please come here" called a nameless techie in the room, "There is something on the screen here you should see"

"Is it the Cons?" asked Lennox, walking down the stairs towards him; leaving Epps to deal with a nasty liaison and a soon-to-be pissed-off alien leader.

"No, but it's…something else"

Lennox gazed at the screen, wondering what he meant when he saw an energy reading appear, spike suddenly and then disappear completely.

"How long has this been happening?"

"Around 5 minutes, when _Galloway _and you were arguing about the missing artifacts and what would be the best plan of action"

"Are you tracking it?"

"Not yet sir"

"Then start and tell me where this is ASAP, understood?"

"Yes sir!" saluted the techie as the started typing up a storm; inserting numerous commands into the computer.

"-I think it would be wise to follow my plans, instead of a piece of living space junk!" snapped Galloway, his red face and beady black eyes the first thing that Lennox noticed when he reunited with the others.

"Galloway" growled Optimus, his voice with a cold edge that made Lennox shudder slightly, "We are your best chance, maybe your only chance, and in order to capture this theft…which I believe is no true threat to humanity"

"What do you mean Optimus?" Lennox asked, showing a verbal sign that he returned.

"This theft did not harm anyone with these heists, only stole artifacts. And they did this through means that did not damage any properties or so much as set off any alarms. I believe that whoever-"

"Or whatever" muttered Galloway darkly.

"-did this are not a threat to humanity. So I do not believe that the forces of the Autobots are needed for something such as this" finished Optimus, sending a cold glare towards Galloway.

"Lt. Colonel Lennox, I have a lock on the energy signal" cried the techie below, "It's near the Russia border, about to cross over into another part of Europe"

"Which country?"

"Belarus"

"Very good, keep monitoring"

"Yes sir!"

"What energy signal? What are you hiding from me Lennox?" demanded Galloway, his beady black eyes locked onto Lennox as he demanded more than ask.

"We have detected an energy signal that isn't from anything on Earth that we know of and it isn't the Decepticons so we will be tracking it until we know what to do"

"I know what you will be doing, going overseas to investigate"

"I thought you were quitting so your powers as a liaison have been nullified until we find a replacement who I believe is some tight chick named Charlotte Mearing" said Epps, with a tone that made Galloway narrow his eyes at him.

"We just can't drop everything and go overseas for what is a false alarm or something that was made by the governments overseas and that they didn't tell us or won't tell us" stated Lennox, rubbing his temple; a major headache beginning to form.

"Then find a way over there, investigate and then come back. Simple as that" snapped Galloway, emphasizing every word as he walked down the stairs; exiting the hangar and leaving a bad taste in everyone's mouth.

"I hate that guy, he is an _asshole_" said Epps, putting a great deal of emphasis on the last word.

"What can you do, he is who he is. And anyway, we're losing one, and getting another it looks like" said Lennox as he shrugged his shoulders. "So Optimus, what do we think we should do?" he asked as he turned to look at him.

"I cannot agree with Galloway's way of thinking and his plan of action but this energy signature has me worried"

"So what? We watch it until it becomes a problem and then do something?"

"No, it would only cause unrest if we were to ignore this"

"So…we are going to do as he said and investigate what the hell it is"

"…Sadly, yes"

"Wonderful, alright everyone. Listen up, after all the paper work, equipment, yadda, yadda, yadda is done. We will be doing something that Galloway actually says"

"…We still have to take orders from him? I thought he was gone for good!" yelled a voice from a nameless soldier.

"Yeah well sadly he is still a liaison and he is ours"

Several people groan and several more slammed their heads into nearby steel objects; causing a bridge of several bangs to fill the air.

"I know, I know. I enjoy this as much as you guys do but we have to, unless you want him to complain like a little kid to the President"

No body answered but Lennox knew what they were thinking.

"Alright then, within 48 hours, we are going overseas to Europe"

**(((((((((((((++++++++++++++)))))))))**

**And there we go, I hope I did OK. This chapter is a filler in a way but the next chapter is going to be a filler of about 50%.**

**So if its seems…bad. I tried.**

**Anyway…**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and review and fav!**


	8. Magic and Military coming together

**Note for me so I don't forget, you can check it out too if you're curious but it's about magic and the languages that can be used with it:**

**http : / / www . writing forums . org / show thread . php ? t = 3 1 8 8 5**

**Website used for translation:**

**http : / / www . stars 21 . com / translator / english _ to _ latin . html**

**Hope you guys were waiting patience for this and this was supposed to be up on Saturday but work kinda made me lazy when I came back and kinda screwed up my schedule. And since I am now working at Winners, it might affect my muse but let's hope not.**

**So anyway, enjoy!**

**(((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))**

It was morning and the city of New York was already live and way under way into its day, this was the same for DJ; busy packing everything she would be needing to handle a certain some-one in Ireland. As DJ went back and front in her apartment, grabbing items and objects from various places all over and stuffing it into a rather old duffel bag, she made checks in her mind; making sure she got everything.

"Let's see, did I get everything?" asked DJ to herself, her eyes narrowed at the old duffel bag before, "Let's see, I got the herbs, spices, pepper spray; magical and none, maps, compasses, money, food, water, medicine, cauldron, spoons, forks, knives, sporks, blades, books, spell books, herb and\or plant identifier, potion books, metal detector, silent energy siren, watch, clocks, glasses, gloves, spare sneakers, hats, caps, extra metal chains, rings…yup, that's everything"

DJ closed the duffel bag and if you had looked at it, you wouldn't have guessed that everything she had listed was inside because it didn't even look full; it didn't even look like it was carrying much except for an item or two…and air.

As DJ lifted the bag onto her shoulders, she fell backwards onto the floor; even though the bag didn't look like t had much inside of it; it still had the weight of everything inside and it was heavy.

"Damn, forgot to do the spell" mumbled DJ angrily to herself as she slipped the bag off her shoulder and prepared to do the spell.

She took in a deep breath and held it as she closed her eyes and began to hum. The tune seemed foreign, like it was something from another time as the bag began to shimmy to the sound and as she breathed out, she whispered in a husky voice, "Pondere mundum dissolubilis normal"

The bag glowed before it died down and stopped moving. DJ opened her eyes and got up and grabbed her bag, this time it was as light as a feather, maybe even lighter.

"That's better…oh, almost forgot!" DJ exclaimed as she ran to the table and began shifting through papers before exclaiming "AHA!" and grabbing a plain looking book from under a pile of papers. "Almost forgot the translation, I would hate to have to come back because I forgot you" she said to the book in a sing-song type of voice as went to make her exit but it wasn't through the door.

Oh no, she locked the door and placed a chair under the knob; an old habit picked on by a paranoid friend and ally. After making sure it was sturdy and won't fall over, (and after reciting the spell to make sure doors, windows and tricky cupboards stayed closed –'Durus, dura obiectum fui dicere, clausit donec'). She went towards a room and opened it and went inside.

The room was bare, nothing inside it except for a large mirror and stood tall and grand. It's gold, silver and bronze finishes shining in the light from the single window. It was an old mirror you would find in museum that the wealthy of long ago possessed except it was much taller. Standing from floor to ceiling and taking an entire wall; it was definitely tall and grand.

The metal used to make up the frame had many designs on it, with images of creatures and places of long ago decorated it along every angle and seem. It was a piece of art that many would beg on their hands and knees to get just a glimpse of its beauty.

"Zrcadlo, zrcadlo na zdi, aby mě tam, kde můžu jít ostatním" she sang as the mirror shimmered. The reflection of the room and DJ herself vanishes as it was replaced with what looked like a terminal of either a bus station or an airport.

DJ smiled as she stepped into the mirror, causing ripples to form as she stepped into the magical world and left the none behind as the tunnel into the world of wonder disappeared and the reflections returned; minus one girl named DJ.

_((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))_

"Sir, we are almost ready to leave" saluted a solider outside as Lennox left the hangar and glanced outside to see how things were going.

"How much longer?"

"Two more, max"

"Very well, carry on"

"Yes sir!" saluted the solider again as he went back to his duties as Lennox surveyed the scene before him. Personal were busy running or walking briskly as they carried papers, weapons or other items that could possibility be needed on the road ahead of them.

Lennox signed as he glanced up as the sky that was now turning the colors of sunset and wondered to himself, 'What have we gotten into this time? First was the Autobots coming to Earth, then Egypt and everything that lead up to that and now….what? Whatever it is…I hope we can handle it"

"Lennox, can you come here please? There is something that needs to be clarified" asked a voice from inside.

"Alright, coming" he replied as he went back inside; his thoughts now back in hiding but if only he knew how close and how far away he had been from the truth.

**((((((((((((((+++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))**

**Translations and what language they are in:**

Pondere mundum dissolubilis normal: This is in Latin and it means 'Disappear weight of normal world'

Durus, dura obiectum fui dicere, clausit donec: This is Latin and it means 'Stubborn, stubborn object; stayed closed till I say so'

Zrcadlo, zrcadlo na zdi, aby mě tam, kde můžu jít ostatním: This is Czech and it means 'Mirror mirror on the wall, take me to where I can go to others'

**Author note for myself and you if you want to keep track of spells and languages used:**

**Latin-**** Latin is used when a caster recites spells made by the ancients; the ancient created spells to be used to make things easier for everyone. Ex: To make a heavy load lighter in order to carry it better or to carry more.**

**Czech-**** Czech is used when a caster is using a mirror or an object that reflects or natural item that exists in nature like a still body of water for transportation from one place to another. Ex: Using a very large mirror to go from a room in an apartment to the magical airport or train station or where ever a caster must go when they cannot reach it using mirrors, etc, etc. **_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_**: For spells using Czech, it must be sung or else it doesn't work and if it is powerful enough, can backfire and have terrible consequences.**


	9. Three soon make one

The sounds of people rushing from here to there; carrying, pushing, dragging, pulling, hauling, and more of packages, suitcases, bags, crates and more was what greeted DJ as she stepped through the mirror.

The station before was grand and it always took her breath. The ceiling high above her head, holding up pure white marble columns thousands of years old, maintain by the magic of the ancients. The floor with images of the Sun, Moon and Stars danced on the floor; their yellow, blue and red and other color tiles seem to make everything that walked on it levitate. Paintings of famous witches, witches and other magical beings along with signs of businesses and advertisement for things such as broomsticks to cauldrons lined the marble wall; the modern day and ancient day reflecting off the walls of one of the most busiest and important station throughout the world; Station Grand Central of the U.S.A., or the SGC.

She took in the sights and sounds, smiling as she felt more excited than ever for what laid ahead. She took in a deep breath as she stepped away from the mirror; now reflecting the station, the people and herself as the distance between the two of them grew.

"Can you believe it; they raised the price of toadstones up again. It's outrageous!"

"Damn that old geezer! When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish that he was friends with **The Kazurifs**!"

"Oh goodness, I am going to be so late! I knew I shouldn't have watched that new episode of 'So You Think You Can Dance Trolls' last night!"

DJ smiled as she passed by countless others, hearing bits and parts of their conversations with either others or themselves.

'I just love this place' DJ thought to herself as she made her way to the ticket booth.

"Excuse me?" she asked a rather bored looking elf, "I would like a ticket for a mirror"

"Which one? We have lots. We have mirrors that go anywhere in Canada, United States, South American, and Africa-"

"A ticket to Europe; Ireland to be exact, near Nessie's territory would be best"

The elf looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You want to go near Nessie's territory?"

"Yeah"

"…Fine, it's your death wish. Nessie has been snapping at everyone lately and is getting worst by the day" said the elf with a shrug as he began to weave the ticket.

DJ couldn't help but feel amazed by the art of Ticket-making, or any making that only elves could do. Strings of random magic and ink woven together like fabric to make tickets that could be used to travel anyway; using the magic station was better than having to deal with crappy customers' services at a non-magic station or any kind.

"Here you go, one ticket to Ireland and a pass to allow you into the part of Ireland near Nessie's territory. Is that everything today?"

"Yup" said DJ, taking the ticket and pass from the elf, "How much?"

"Which currency do you use?"

"American dollar"

"OK…so for one ticket to Ireland and a safety pass. Oh, before I give you your total, I need you to sign this form that you understand what a safety pass means and how we cannot be sued by any living members, magical and non, if you die in the area that you were in that you used the safely pass to get in" droned the elf; placing a form with writing so small, you would need a strong telescope of some kind to even begin to read the form.

DJ took the form and signed it with griffon feather pen in gold ink that the elf had given her and handed it back. The elf looked over the signature before signing it himself and stamping it the date, station name and address and the 'APPROVED' mark in bright blood-red ink that seemed to glow unholy.

"And my total is?" asked DJ, looking at the elf who was trying to find a place to place the form.

"Huh? Oh right, your total. With the American currency, it is $80.00"

"What a rip off" mumbled DJ, shifting through her pockets for the money and final finding several crumpled, slightly torn and old dollar bills. Making sure she had the right amount, DJ handed the bills to the elf who looked at it with a look of slight annoyance as DJ left him behind; now heading towards the Europe part of the station.

As DJ made her way to the Europe part of the station, her giddiness grew that she was half running and half skipping to her destination.

DJ broke out into a full ran as she spotted the Europe part of the station; the American flag becoming more and more replaced with the Europe one.

"Welcome, and you are going to?" asked a British elf, her emerald green eyes glowing along with her cheerful attitude and sunny smile that showed the white as the station white marble.

"Ireland, where's the mirror?" asked DJ.

"Ireland, wonderful place I heard it was. The mirror is over there near the end, nearby the ones that go to the Irish and Celtic Sea" she said with a cheerful voice, pointing down the walkway.

"Thanks" said DJ with nod before breaking again into a run; thundering down the walkway, weaving her way through everyone and everything that stood before her.

"Welcome, my name is Bán Sprite and I will be your elf that guides you through the mirror into the wonderful world that is Ireland. Which part of Ireland would you like to go to?" drones a male elf in his twenties, looking absolutely bored out of his mind.

"Any part that is closest to Nessie's territory and yes, I have a safety pass that I got today" said DJ quickly, shifting from one foot to another as she handed him her ticket and safety pass for him to see.

"Everything is in order, wait one moment while I adjust the mirror to your desired location" droned Bán Sprite as he went to the mirror and began to move around stones that were placed all around it.

"There, I adjusted the mirror to your desired location of Ireland. Have a wonderful time and I hope you choose to have me as your elf that guides you to Ireland again. Be safe from hunters" droned Bán Sprite as the mirror began to shimmer, showing Ireland in its glory.

DJ smiled as she stepped into the mirror and left the Station behind. Now it was time to get serious as she left the safe and easy world behind and stepped into the world or do-or-die while playing dangerous game of cat and mouse with a certain rich brat named Caroline.

((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))

"Alright, I know you guys know this off by heart but I am going over this again" said Lennox, looking over the soldiers that were armed and ready before him as they made their way overseas to Europe to see the origin of the strange signal detected earlier.

"We are going to do recon, nothing more and nothing less but that doesn't give you the excuse to slack off even if the order came from Galloway. We are going to be in a group of three, each group is going to be with Sideswipe, BumbleBee or Mirage. You are to act as normal civilians and not attract any attention to yourself. Do not use force unless you have no other option. Do not try to place the Autobots in situations that might cause them to blow their cover. Is that clear?" asked Lennox, his eyes flicker over the faces before him, all returning his gaze with their own solid gaze that Lennox knew that they understood.

"Good, cause I don't want to deal with any extra paperwork because you guys screwed up"

"Sir, the energy signature to going off the course that we had thought it would take" said the techie that had located the signature before.

"Where is going now?"

"Before it we calculated that it would be heading more south but now it changed it directions and is heading more north and seems to be heading towards countries such as Denmark, Scotland and Ireland if it continues along the pathway it is taking now and won't change"

"Alright, tell the pilot the change right away"

"Yes sir!"

'It changed…why did it changed?' thought Lennox to himself as he felt the place began to change its course, "Whatever happen, I hope it won't cause any of these men to return home in wooden cases'.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))

"Mister, we have picked up DJ's magic reading. It is in Ireland as we had thought when we first picked it up. Are you sure you still wish to go?" asked a nameless maid as she served Caroline a chilled lemonade.

"Yes. That little brat; first she insulted me, then she humiliates me and now artifacts are missing and she is in Ireland for no reason what so ever! I will not let this opportunity slip through my well done hands for her to insult me and tease me anymore. When I get…**SHE IS MINE**!"

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Hi, hope you guys like it so far. Hope I did alright with the description; I tried to write down what I saw in my mind.**

**First part is DJ, then Lennox and then Caroline. Wonder what happens next? Wait and see? (Evil laugh here)**

**This was by the way, a 4 page filler chapter…sort of, about 50% or a bit less. Up to you…**

**INFO THAT IS CONNECT TO THE STORY, READ IF YOUR CONFUSED OR JUST READ IT:**

**-As mention in the chapter bore about mirrors, the caster must use Czech in order for it to work. But even magic has its limits which we placed on every magical caster or being in order to make sure that they didn't go against the natural way. And the limit for using spells that use Czech is the farther away a location is, the more unsteady and dangerous it becomes. So in order to insure that no one, or anyone who wasn't stupid even to try, didn't die in transportation spells. Station all over the world were created and mirrors with eternal magic inside it were created and are now used in every station worldwide as the safest, easiest and way that that doesn't involve Non's (non-magical folks and beings).**

**-Bán Sprite- This is Irish and it means White Sprite.**


	10. Spells, Seals and Plans Forming

"Alright, time to begin" said DJ out loud, a giant grin beginning to form on her face as she looked around.

The area she was in had a view of the North Channel and far, far away was Scotland.

"Perfect, even Caroline will have to watch it" grinned DJ as she rubbed her hands together, "Now, part 1-A-easy_step is done, now onto 13-G_Hard=part"

As DJ began to shift through her bag, a crackling sound filled the air as a bolt of lightning headed towards her and struck.

When the bolt struck, a huge **BOOM! **filled the air, burning everything it touched. Nothing escaped its wrath.

DJ peered from the trees as she watched her double get fired, smirking that Caroline had fallen for such a simple trap.

'So, that is where you are coming from. You're going to end up over the North Channel that separates Ireland and Scotland, come in fast and hard, using massive spells like lightning bolts and fire storms in order to deal with me as easily and as quickly as possible in order to get away from Nessie's as fast as you can hmm? Not too shabby Caroline, not too shabby, I will give you that but…I am still going to win" though DJ to herself as she leaped from her hiding spot and floated to the ground.

'Good thing about spells of that magnitude is that you can feel it coming if your experienced enough, which I am' thought DJ as she reflected on feeling the air charged with electricity the moment stepping into Ireland, not doubting that Caroline had pinpointed her location while still in the station.

'But still…such a heavy spell such as that will cause problems for everyone if I can't seal them off somehow. I guess that placing a barrier over the area and some temporary portals underground would be a good idea…even if it doesn't seem like it right now' thought DJ, rummaging through her bag, pulling out a spell book; along with a cauldron, giant wooden spoon and several ingredients that looked very…suspicious.

DJ set the items on the ground as she walked over to the water nearby and dipped the cauldron into in, allowing water to rush inside until it was half full. Grunting and wheezing as she carried the heavy cauldron and placing it on the ground as she looked around for a certain tree.

She grinned when she spotted it and grabbed an axe from her bag, running her thumb over the sharp edge as she began mumbling something.

With a steady grip as she placed the axe's blade against the truck on the tree before raising it into the air and slamming into the tree that fell to the ground from one chop.

She began chopping the tree into pieces, starting at the end and making her way up until she made 10 pieces; all the length of her hand and width of the tree's diameter.

She first grabbed two blocks and carried it to the cauldron. Placing them on the ground, she placed where the cauldron had been originally and then placed the cauldron on them.

Then grabbing four at a time, she placed the remaining blocks around cauldron. Wiping the sweat off her brown, she smiled as she felt around in her pockets and finally produced the machetes.

Lighting four, she placed one on each on the four piles of wood surrounding the cauldron. They flickered before engulfing the wood in a giant fireball fury that lasted for a few seconds, (but long enough to almost engulf DJ as well who was standing too close), before dying down and burn gentle the wood and warm slowly the water inside the cauldron.

DJ dusted the soot and ash she had manage to get on herself before looking around and spotting her book along with everything she needed by her bag.

DJ walked over and grabbed them and walked back, juggling all the ingredients and the spoon in one arm and hand and reading the book with the other hand and arm.

DJ placed the book on the ground hear her, but not too close to the fire for it to engulf; spell books were expensive. She grabbed what looked like a white root with glowing sky blue gems growing on it.

"**First is the Earth that I stand on for this is what I am protecting"**

She dropped the root into the water where it began to sizzle and crackle as she grab a small red branch covered in thorns that dripped a green slime.

"**Next is what makes the Earth for that I protect it"**

She dropped it again and when it touched the water; it twisted, making a _cracking _sound and turned the water an eerie red. What came next was an odd gray pulsing ball that seemed to be breathing and was warm to touch.

"**Third is what makes up of me, the protector. Help me when I call"**

When the ball fell into the water, an odd screeching sound filled the air that sounded like a cat that was hurt. Finally, she grabbed a lock of blonde hair that was braided and tied with dried rose stems.

"**Last is what of my enemy that I must protect you from. The evil in her heart knows no bounds like those before, now and after her time of being"**

"**I placed the barrier in the name of Mother Nature who makes and shakes us all. I give my word to do my duty that I state now. To protect this place from harm and stop evil in its tracks as others have done before"**

And with that, DJ dropped the lock of her into the cauldron. The water bubbled as the color changed from white to blue to red to green to grey to finally blonde with hints of a faded green.

The water shot up with a geyser shooting off in four directions. The air seemed to become heavy for a few moments before returning to normal.

'Excellent, the seal is done. Now if I can only make sure Caroline doesn't destroy the newly formed seal and the four pillars here, I should be good. Now for the portals'

DJ shifted through her bag before pulling out several pouches of different colors before grabbing a long white and smooth staff from her bag.

For several minutes, DJ shifted through the greenery of the area, looking for places that would be good to place portals at so that they can be reached easily but found quickly by Caroline.

DJ smiled grew as she found several spots that were _perfect._ Not even Caroline would be able to see what she had in mind for the little blonde psychopath.

'Come into my web' said the spider to the fly. Ready or not Caroline, here I am waiting, here I am waiting' thought DJ to herself as she packed everything into her bag and cleaned up the remaining smothering ashes as she looked to the horizon, 'Here I am, come and get me'

((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))

"Is everything still on schedule?" asked Lennox.

"Yes sir!"

"And what about the giant burst of energy we detected earlier?"

"Still unknown"

Lennox sighed as he closed his eyes worry coursing through him like a raging river, engulfing everything inside of him.

'What have we gotten into this time?' thought Lennox to himself as he looked over the men before him, the sounds inside of the carrier almost drowning the sounds outside as the world pasted underneath him, holding the truth from him until the time was suited just right.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Another chapter, hope you like.**

**Went into more details with this about the magical world, so I hope you guys didn't get confused.**

**And the chants for the seal…don't kill me. I tried my best, OK?**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**


	11. The Waiting Game almost over

_**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, THEY BELONG TO HASBRO! ALL I OWN IS DJ AND THE PLOT FOR THIS FIC, THAT'S IT!**_

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Mistress? What should we-uh, you. What should…what will you do? The child has placed four pillar seals around the area she is in and you are stilling recovering from the 'Lightning Strike'" asked the servant, her fear-filled eyes locked onto her mistress who was pale and lying down after using such a powerful spell.

"What can I do? DJ knows my weaknesses very well, almost as well as me. And I need all the power I can muster for our duel so…full speed ahead! I can't let her prepare so much that she will win!" snarled Caroline, her blue eyes filled with icy fury as she sat up, her teeth bared and her nails gleaming cruelly in the light.

"Yes Mistress" bowed the servant, a heavy feeling of dread beginning to form in her gut as she felt the jet shiver as it was pushed to its breaking point.

'Please, let all end well' prayed the servant as she went to do what she always did when her mistress got like this. Hide in a corner far away from her till she calmed down ad there wasn't a possibility that she wouldn't die from a miscast spell.

(((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))

"Sir, nothing so far to report"

"Thank you solider, carry on"

"Yes sir!"

Lennox looked around the carrier. They had been in the air for several hours now and it was clear they wouldn't be on the ground for a few more till the unidentified jet with the energy signature landed and they could start putting pieces together.

Lennox signed as he turned back his attention to the report he had been reading. It was the report on the artifacts stolen, all of them translated in English along with photos of before, during and after the heist.

It still puzzled him to no end. Whatever did this was no normal human and was no Autobot or Con or they would have detected the energy signal thanks to the newly placed energon scanners designed and tested by Wheeljack…after several failures that involved explosions and Ratchet becoming 'The Hatchet'.

So…what could it be?

Lennox scratched his head, as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold metal. He could feel a headache coming on but he just hated not knowing what he was getting into.

If you took out all the possible suspects, it left nothing; nobody that could do such a thing.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" asked a techie, her brown eyes with concern as she gazed at her superior.

"Hm? Oh yeah, everything is alright. Just have a headache coming on"

"Thinking about the artifacts?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I was the one who putted all the separate files together and putted it into a sliver folder which is the one you are reading right now" she stated, a slight smiling forming on her lips.

Lennox stared at her before chuckling, "Yeah, I just can't figure out how this was done"

"I have a possibility"

"Really? What is it?"

"Yes but you would probably dismiss it right away since such a thing can't exist is this world of technology"

"And that is?"

"Magic"

"M….magic?"

"Yes, when I was little I went for magic acts that would be done on the streets. I was always amazed on how they did it. Make things disappear and reappear, read minds, tell fortunes and all the jazz. And when I saw the clips, it reminded me of magic just more….extreme, more unbelievable, more amazing"

Lennox felt as if things were starting to click as she turned his attention from the techie to the report, things becoming more and more clear. No Autobot or Con to anyone knowledge other than 'The Fallen' back in Egypt had been able to defy the basic laws of nature such as gravity. If all of this had been done with magic then….who were they dealing with?

Friend or….foe?

The only way they would find out was to go forward and follow the strange jet and hope that hell wouldn't break loose.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))**

**Voila! What do you guys think? **

**If you ask me, it's going well. **

**Things are coming together for the big beginning of everything for this fic.**

**Caroline is getting pissed and Lennox is faced with a possibility beyond what he had originally thought. **

**And DJ is waiting; seals, spells, traps and portals ready at her disposal to fight and finish things between her and the little princess.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy and I am sorry this is late. Work killed my energy and has made me extremely lazy at home, especially on the weekends when I don't have work.**

**So anyway, the next chapter should be up really son so wait for it!**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**


	12. Let's get ready to rumble!

The sound of jet engine's screamed clearly through the peace and quiet as DJ opened her eyes and looked up, spotting the jet headed towards her with unthinkable speeds.

"Impatience to lose Caroline or impatience to win and flee like a coward before Nessie's finds you?" asked DJ, an eyebrow rising.

"You are the one losing _brat!_ I shall leave here the victor with your head to place above my fireplace where it shall remain as a reminder to those who dare to defy me" echoed a voice as a black blur jumped from the jet as it was to pass overhead; landing on the land, sending up a cover of dust into the air.

DJ smiled as a figure began to emerge from the dust as it started to settle. Her blue eyes blazing like that of a blue forest fire; ready to devour everything that stood in her way. Her blonde hair curly and wavy and at shoulder length that framed her delicate face of red lips and fair skin. Her sliver silk dress fluttered in the breeze, hugging her curves.

"Caroline, it's been a while" greeted DJ, smiling as she did a 'Pop-eye' impression, "Thought you wouldn't come; but I am glad you took time out of your busy schedule to see me"

"Oh yes, I almost I would have to cancel on you but I didn't, aren't you glad. I wouldn't have wanted all of your 'hard work' to have been wasted, now would I?" sneered Caroline sarcastically, her eyes narrowed as she bared her pointed fangs.

"Now, now; no need to get angry, my dear Caroline; save it when you are plotting your revenge from a 4 by 4 cell in Sector 13 again with your cellmate Christine" smirked DJ, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Caroline narrowed her eyes even more before she spoke, "Enough is enough DJ. You and I both know how this will end. Words can only do so much but we aren't stupid enough to believe that we can settle it with such petty words. So give me the artifacts that you have in your possession and we can leave our fight for another day"

"Afraid of Nessie giving you another wedgie?"

Caroline screech as she scratched the air, sending several long and thin icicles in DJ's direction who countered with it by punching the air, sending a small shock wave through the air that cracked the icicles, sending them to the ground in chucks.

DJ grinned as she blew air onto her knuckles, "Is that it? I thought who have gotten stronger since our last encounter, not weaker"

Caroline let out a cat-like screech as she suddenly lunged forward, making the space between them disappear as crystal claws formed on her nails.

"**Prepare to die! You filthy half-breed!**" she howled as she slashed the air.

DJ smirked as small wings appeared on her shoes and jumped straight up into the air, dodging Caroline's attack.

DJ intertwined her fingers and held them in front of her and shouted, "Your one to talk!" as a hands glowed blue and beamed of light headed towards Caroline below.

Caroline let a vibrating growl from her throat as she dodged the beam, only to step onto a 'Jaw' spell trap that clamped onto her ankle drawing blood, causing her to scream.

"Didn't see that coming 'Princess'? You should have known by now; when you fight against me, learn to expect the unexpected"

"This…is far from over you bitch, trust me" Caroline hissed, her pupils mere slits; like that of a cat.

"I know, after all. I was the one who taught you that, brat" sneered DJ, reminding Caroline of the past and who was always the victor.

Caroline hissed as she once again lunged at DJ, who chuckled and vanished into thin air; leaving Caroline alone.

"What do you think; I have improved on some things since last time; like the 'Quick-Foot' spell and the 'Houdini-Act' technique. And as you have already seen, I have improved to detecting and traps-placement. Think you can still win?"

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))**

**I am such a jerk but this is way I have to stop it, why? You will have to see in the next chapter. Trust me; it's going to be good.**

**So what did you think of the fight sense so far; good? Bad? So-so?**

**Leave a review with your thoughts, it's always good to.**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**


	13. Fights and Truths

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**IF YOU CATCH ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IN A REIVEW? I FIND IT EASIER IF YOU REVIEWED INSTEAD OF SENDING ME 'PM', DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH.**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_Caroline hissed as she once again lunged at DJ, who chuckled and vanished into thin air; leaving Caroline alone._

_"What do you think; I have improved on some things since last time; like the 'Quick-Foot' spell and the 'Houdini-Act' technique. And as you have already seen, I have improved to detecting and traps-placement. Think you can still win?"_

"You think just because you 'improved' in a few _measly_ tricks that you actually send a _chance_ against me? I think you have finally lost what was left of your sanity but that doesn't surprise me, it was only a matter of time before it finally abandoned you" hissed Caroline, her cold blue eyes glaring at her surroundings, trying to pinpoint DJ's location.

"'_Measly'_? Honestly Caroline you insult me and the world of magic cause if memory serves me correctly, you once had used the same _'measly tricks'_ that I am using to escape many an opponent like a coward that you are" taunted DJ from her hiding place, grinning like a fool when Caroline screamed bloody murder as she pulled at her blonde hair, "What's the matter blonde? Not liking the past very much? Too bad, I enjoy it very much to….'reflect' on our past together"

"Then let me to ensure that history stops repeating itself and end this once and for all!" howled Caroline.

"You're going to give up and surrender to The Council?" asked DJ surprised.

"No, I will end you and throw your corpse to The Council, they will be so happy to have someone get rid of the pain in their ass that they will give me a 'All-Clear'" Caroline growled, grinning darkly as she teeth began to sharpen.

"Um…..I really don't like that plan" said DJ quickly.

"Too bad, I do" she hissed as she vanished, only to reappear suddenly behind DJ who turned around in time to get back-handed by her hard enough to send her flying from her hiding spot and crashing into tree head first.

"GAH!" she cried, feeling the pain spread like a wild fire inside her head as it temporary blinded her; giving Caroline a large opening.

Caroline took in a deep breath and exhaled it, a slimy snake tongue exiting from her mouth and wrapping around DJ's ankle. Twisting her body at a very painful looking angle, Caroline threw her head towards the ground, taking DJ with her as she sailed through the air in a straight semi-circle from the tree to the ground which gave way and formed a crater that got covered in dust and chucks of rock.

Caroline grinned as her tongue unwrapped itself from DJ's ankle; no noise or movement coming from the crater.

"Well DJ, if I had figured it out months ago that a simple slam into the ground would have taken you out so easily then I wouldn't have already done that" sneered Caroline as she walked forward, not at all worried, "But I will give you credit for surviving as long as you did against me. And for that, I guess I can give you a grain of sand amount of respect"

Caroline grinned in victory over the grave as she spat on it, "But why should I? You gave me nothing but aches and pains ever since you and I meet in Mexico several months ago. So now, if you don't mind, I will be searching your belongs for those artifacts and be on my way; but not before informing The Council of your….whereabouts"

Caroline gave the grave a look of dark joy before turning back but the sound of rocks moving made her stop in her tracks as she looked back in time to see a serpent-like horse head covered in black scales and glowing yellow eyes burst out, causing her to scream in total and utter horror.

The head let out a growl/hiss that send shivers up Caroline's spine as she disappeared into mist, mauvering around the falling stones now raining down in her.

'HOW!' she screamed to herself in her thoughts, her heart going at the speed of light, 'HOW DID NESSIE GET ALL THE WAY OVER HERE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!'

A loud bellowing of laughter made her return back into her solid form as she spun around and glare at the 'Nessie'. The shape was off and its color was completely wrong, and only one person could have done that.

"DJ!" Caroline howled as the person in question popped out of the illusion that had begun to waver and fade. The illusion shudder and disappeared completely with a quick **'POP'**.

"Got you really good" she said begin her fits of hard giggling, "I can't believe you actually thought _that_ was Nessie! Didn't you see that it didn't even look like her! But either way, still an awesome reaction; here, let me do it for you" and DJ made a very bad impression of someone being scared.

Caroline didn't say a word, only glared ice-cold fire from hell and grinded her teeth together that DJ could hear it from where she was.

"Wow, you are upset. But come one, it was funny; you have to admit that?" teased DJ, giving Caroline a giant grin filled with humour and glee.

"_I will end you!_" she hissed, a blue fire beginning to grow on her skin and hair, "_I will destroy you! I will ensure that you are no longer of this world or even the next one!_"

And with that, the blue flames erupted in a wild fire; engulfing Caroline completely. DJ only stared in wonder and slight fear as the flames began to change its shape from that of a person into….something else.

The legs grew longer and bended at odd points as the arms grew longer as well. Cat-like ears grew on top of her head as a long and snake-like tail with a furry puff at the end grew from a place right above her ass. Her body lost its human looking shape as it bended forward, slightly twisting here and there as it got bigger.

"Damn" said DJ, "I knew you were a big cat fan, but I didn't think you were _that big_ of a fan"

"You would be surprised" growled a voice form the flames; Caroline's voice no longer sounding feminine and soft but now masculine and rough like sandpaper.

"Guess if I don't step up my game…..I will be sleeping with the fishes, right?"

"You…guessed correctly, but you sound like you actually think you can still beat me; even like this"

"That's cause…I can. I may not look like it Caroline but I am a very powerful magician, even if I am still in training, you shouldn't look so down on me or else you might get hurt"

"Show me, you filthy half-breed. I would like to see how much strength you have within from your powers and your ancestors"

DJ's grinned as she turned her body and beckoned Caroline to attack; which she did with unforeseen speeds.

She rammed into DJ's, sending off into the trees before crashing into one; pain exploding all over her body, temporary paralyzing her that allowed Caroline to make the distance between the two of them disappear as she back-handed DJ once again, sending her into another tree some distance off.

DJ took in small breaths cause that was all she could manage. Pain was everywhere and it hurt a lot to move so much as her pinkie.

'Damn. She is good, guess I can't play nice or even sort of nice. If I don't get really serious, she could kill me and if worse comes to worse….I might end up killing her if I can't control myself if I get pushed that hard'

DJ looked up in time to see Caroline aim at her with her claws to do a finishing blow which she was able to dodge by jumping into the air and pushing off the tree; disappearing into a portal placed there beforehand.

"So, you placed portals around the area too, not just the seal earlier hm? Well, that won't help you. True fighting in spaces such as caves isn't my strong suit but that doesn't mean you get an instant advance over me by disappearing into a little rabbit hole you rat" Caroline hissed as she walked towards and portal and jumped into it; landing in a puddle of cold water as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness.

When she could see, she looked around. It was basically a normal cave; puddles of water, water dripping, cold, musty, wet, slippery surfaces, sharp formations of rocks on the floor and ceiling, some places lower and some higher than others: truth for truth, a completely normal and basic cave and its formation within.

"Alright DJ, I am here. Where are you hiding you coward?" called Caroline into the silence; all that answered her was the water dripping, her breathing, the light crackling of the fire that surrender her and the hissing it made when water dripped onto it.

"DJ!" Caroline called louder but again no answer and Caroline turned very impatience as she began to growl, causing the sound to echo.

But the echo didn't fade, it grew. It grew louder and louder till Caroline had to cover her eyes from the loud noise.

"DJ! WHERE ARE YOU?" she howled but the only thing she could hear was her echo of the growl and her words.

'It's a 'resounder'' thought Caroline to herself, her own thoughts barely being heard over the noise, 'She tricked me into stepping into a resounder cave portal, where the noise would vibrate my whole body so hard that it be crushed under the vibrations at its peak!'

Knowing that she only had mere seconds before the vibrations closed the portal's only known exit to her, Caroline turned and jumped through it; escaping in time before the entire cave collapsed onto itself and anything that was unlucky to have entered it before her.

"Not bad" said a voice as Caroline attempted to catch her breath, the vibrations still going through her body as an extremely powerful and hard force knocked into her from behind, sending her forward, crashing into trees so hard they snapped and causing her to crash into the crater that DJ had created earlier.

"As you can see Caroline, I have gotten very powerful since the last time and I also have gotten pretty smart, even you cannot deny that. So….ready to surrender Miss. Perfect?"

Caroline got up slowly, the pain exploding in parts of her body that made it difficult to stand much less get up.

"No…way….I…..will…..die…before….I….surrender….to….someone…like….you" she gasped, saying each word with a breath that was painful to breathe in and out; making each word sound like a gasp of true pain.

Just then, the world went green as men and woman with military style parachutes dropped down from the sky as three vehicles, (one red, another yellow and the other silver), as well dropped down, heavy duty parachutes slowing down their descend down to earth.

"DON'T MOVE!" commanded someone as all the men and woman in green that was on the ground immediately trained their weapons on them, making them freeze.

More were still coming down as the vehicles that had landed began to break apart only to reform; arms and legs began to form from a torso as a head took its shape.

They looked at DJ and then Caroline before their arms took a different shape that looked like some advance alien-style guns.

"Nobody move!" demanded the silver one, his blue alien eyes locked onto Caroline who growled and hissed at him.

"_It's in every bodies best interest to listen what he has to say_" said the yellow one, using his radio instead of his voice to speak; his blue eyes looking at DJ and Caroline with a curiosity that reminded DJ of a little kid looking at some new toy.

"Do as we say and we won't have to kill you, you miserable fleshies" growled the red one, a thick Italian accent coming through as fine and as clear as day that reminded DJ of someone.

DJ turned around and faced the giants, their gazes now on her as they looked at her in surprised, not expecting her top move as she locked gazes with the red and asked in voice as loud as she could despite her knees knocking together.

"Mirage?"

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**There we go! What do you think? I think it's good and it's at a part that I was really looking forward to writing.**

**We are at the part where DJ meets Mirage face to face….er, I mean; face to faceplate.**

**So, what did you guys think of the fight scene? Corny? Lame? Cheesy? Could have been better?**

**Let me know and I will see what I can do in the future, K?**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!**

**So…**

**FAV AND REIVEW!**


	14. BUSTED!

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**IF YOU CATCH ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IN A REIVEW? I FIND IT EASIER IF YOU REVIEWED INSTEAD OF SENDING ME 'PM', DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH.**

**January 8****th****, 2012 note****- Sorry, I meant to upload this early but got writers' block and got distracted….I am such a great writer aren't I? ^^; Anyway, here it is and I hope you forgive me and that you will keep watching since the next chapter should be up soon after this one. Promise!**

**January 11****th****, 2012 note- Hi! Sorry, I hit some author blocking and couldn't finish this two days ago but I am finishing this today…..1 hour from midnight here….(sign) I really have no life and I really should be concentrating on studying for my Math Diploma, Physics quiz, plus Unit D Exam and reviewing my Gas Unit for Chem….(sign). You guys better review….it would be nice to have some people rooting for me.**

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"_Do as we say and we won't have to kill you, you miserable fleshies" growled the red one, a thick Italian accent coming through as fine and as clear as day that reminded DJ of someone._

_DJ turned around and faced the giants, their gazes now on her as they looked at her in surprised, not expecting her to move as she locked gazes with the red and asked in voice as loud as she could despite her knees knocking together._

"_Mirage?"_

The red one eyes went wide, finally realizing who DJ was. He opened his mouth to say something was got cut off by the silver one.

"Mirage, you know that human? Since when?"

"I ran into her…..or more like, I almost ran her over, literally" said Mirage, his blue eyes still locked with DJ's bright emerald ones.

"_Oooh, you got it bad girlfriend_" teased the yellow one, hands on his hips as he….'grinned' at Mirage who glared at him.

"I think you got it wrong BumbleBee and I don't want to hear any lame comments from you Sideswipe" said Mirage with a hard tone in his voice as he first glared at 'BumbleBee' and then at 'Sideswipe'.

"Hey ladies, done yet? We need to take these two in custody"

That set off the alarms in DJ's head as she turned her attention to the African man who had spoken up.

"Whoa, whoa. 'Into custody'? You can't be serious! We….well, **I** didn't do anything wrong, _can't say the same for my companion right now_, but I still didn't do any wrong"

"Oh yes she did" hissed Caroline, "She was the one who stole the artifacts"

DJ flinched, completely forgetting that she did steal the artifacts as their robots gazes fell upon her and hardened.

"You stole them? But you're a normal human! How could you have stolen those artifacts!" exclaimed 'Sideswipe', his blue eyes completely wide with surprise and shock as he looked down on her, "There is no way in Cybertron that you could have stolen those artifacts!"

"Well, she did" wheezed Caroline as the blue flames covering her body began to disappear, but by bit till she was back to normal; her appearance and voice.

"Now, if you will all excuse me. Even though I am sure that you wish to question me, I was things that are to be attended too and cannot be delayed but if we are to meet again, which I am sure that we will, I will surely answer your questions that you have all to ask" she said with a fake generous grin, but DJ saw through that ploy and saw the monster that was her try to rear its ugly head as she began to glow a bright tan color.

'The Quick Body Spell, stage 3!' thought DJ; realizing striking through her like lightning as she knew what Caroline was planning.

"ST-" began DJ, only to be in vain as the light consumed her and she shot into the air like a rocket several feet into the air and out of their reach as Caroline's jet engines breached the shock silence and slammed into the light, causing it to break into tiny slivers as the jet disappeared from sight; leaving everyone star-shocked…everyone besides DJ who saw it coming a mile away.

"What….what happened? How the hell did she do that?" exclaimed a man with brown hair, his brownish green* eyes wide with shock.

DJ felt the extremely uneasy tension in the air and knew it was time to make like a tree and 'leave'.

'If I don't, things are going to get nasty and I will have not only to deal with giant robots that are probably from outer space, the US military but **Galloway** too. And I _so_ don't want to do that' thought DJ to herself, shuddering at the thought of meeting Galloway face to face after….._**that**_.

Slowly, DJ began to make her way to her backpack which was lying on the ground a few feet from where she was under some bushes. With a tiny _SNAP_, DJ knew that she blew it as everybody's attention turned to her, catching her in the act of escaping.

"Where do you think you're going kid, you still not only have to answer the questions we face but to face charges of theft" said the man with the brown hair, his eyes hard as he walked towards DJ, a hand of his gun and the other with handcuffs.

"Um….I really would love to stay and do all those things, you know; stay for the questioning and charges but I can't. Love to but can't. But I promise to do that next time" said DJ with a sheepish smile as she slowly backed up, only to end up backing up into someone who roughly grabbed her, putting an end to her escaping.

"There is no 'next time'. You're coming with us now and whether we have to use force or not is up to you"

"Yeah, um…..Can I get a second option or something? Or even a second chance?" she asked sheepishly, squirming in the steel-like grip on her shoulders.

The glares of both human and non-human answered DJ's question as the brown-haired man grabbed one of her arms in order to put the handcuffs on her.

"Sorry, but I don't do handcuffs, and they don't like me" said DJ as she pulled her arm free of the man and twisted out of the grip of the other and ran towards her backpack.

"Hey! Stop!"

"Let's get together another time, K?" DJ said, giving them a peace sign over her shoulder as she disappeared into the brush. The sounds of yelling and giant footsteps behind her told her that her new found 'friends' weren't too far behind.

'Guess it times to call it a day. Better call Aideen and tell her to make a call to the station' thought DJ to herself as she dodged rocks and fallen trees that appeared in front of her.

DJ saw a flash on white light and she grinned as she darted to the left and dove head first into a portal she had laid down earlier. DJ got up and dusted herself off and looked around; she was what looked like a giant chamber, two stories high by 2 classrooms wide and long. 'Nice, lots of space if they come in and lots of places to hide too, in a way' she thought.

DJ held her breathe as she heard movement outside and she heard them talking, probably about where she was now, or if they knew where she was already; how did she get there.

'It's either now or in jail' she thought to herself as she began to quietly search her bag, pausing every now or them when she heard a noise made right outside the entrance to the portal. She cried silently in triumph as she pulled out a mirror that had a vice-like design on it.

DJ tapped the mirror and it glowed to life as a keyboard floated out of the mirror and gently floated down till it touched the bottom of the mirror.

DJ looked around and found a sort-of comfortable looking rock shaped like a chair as she made her way over, silently of course. She began to type of the keyboard as her message formed on the mirror, typing as quickly as she could without too much noise since she could feel the vibrations of heavy footsteps through the rock.

'They are nearby, I don't have much time' thought DJ, panic beginning to form inside of her as her heart began to race.

Finishing the message, DJ doubled checked it for spelling errors. Not really seeing any, DJ tapped on the screen again and quickly typed, _**'To be IMMEDIATLY sent to Aideen; Librarian, Recorder and Historian at Library and Data Hall #67939-7694-0788436, Office #56749288740284-1, Planet Earth, At the Core'**_.

The message blinked three times before it let out a small beep; signalling it had been sent. DJ held her breath as she waited for Aideen to reply, hoping and praying that she got the message in time to save her magical ass.

DJ snapped from her desperate pleading with whoever was actually listening to it as she heard cries of surprise, shock and fear as the ground rumbled and vibrated a low tone.

'Aideen, if you weren't a girl and you didn't have the magical cooties, I would kiss you' DJ thought to herself, a giant grin beginning to form on her face as she placed the mirror back into her bag and jumped through the portal and came back into the bright sunlight.

DJ looked around her and saw that everybody, including the robots 'Sideswipe', 'BumbleBee' and 'Mirage' were frozen. But not frozen in ice, but in time.

They all were in positions of either trying to aim at something or were cut off guard.

"Seriously DJ? Can't I ever have an easy day were I **don't** have to leave the safety and sane place of my work place and enter your world of stupidity and potato songs?" asked a rather annoyed voice that was hidden in the trees.

"Sorry Aideen, I would try but well…..my world of 'stupidity and potato songs' is a fun one and I wouldn't want you to miss out"

"Whatever, get over here. The spell is wearing out and we need to go before it does and we enter a world of hurt"

DJ grinned as she ran past the now slightly slow moving soldiers, and robots, as she disappeared into the brush to enter a clearing where a portal waited, shimmering like a mirage with a rather steaming librarian beside it.

"Let's go!" she cried as she stepped into the portal, DJ running after her; not wanting to get left behind.

As DJ was about to enter she remembered something of importance as she turned around and pumped a fist into the air and yelled, "Realise, Release and Return!"

The air hummed as several pillars of light from various locations shot up into the air and blasted towards DJ. The lights flickered as they neared DJ and hit DJ's outstretched fist; the magic she had used earlier for the seals, spells and portals returning to her.

DJ grinned as she jumped into the portal, the cries of the solders of her to 'Stop' and the angry yelling of the robots the last thing she heard as she stepped into the station and it closed behind her. Closing off her world from theirs.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

***- Yeah, I was really unsure of Lennox's eye color so I kinda searched it but the pics that I found really didn't help since they were either movie shots or pics of him on the red carpet and they really didn't help so I found one that kinda helped but I was still unsure so I am asking you if his eye color really is because I want my fic to have the characters as down as they are in the movies.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry if it was kinda lame. I was writing this with a writers' block which kinda went away but not really. Sorry, anyway Hope you enjoyed and ….**

**FAV AND REVIEW! **


	15. An Unsure Future

**CHAPTER RATED 'T' FOR TEEN- LANGUAGE**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**IF YOU CATCH ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IN A REIVEW? I FIND IT EASIER IF YOU REVIEWED INSTEAD OF SENDING ME 'PM', DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH**

**PS-I thought of trying a new divider for my author notes and different parts of my fics….which one do you like better? The one I am using now or the (((+++))) Please tell me cause it would make my life easier in trying to decide which would help my readers know when one part of a chapter ends and another starts.**

"**YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE STUPID! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO UP AGAINST THEM YOU RETARD!"** howled Aideen, an extremely evil and agitated black aura coming off her.

DJ winced, from the loudness and angry in Aideen's voice and that she was rubbing very hard one of her wounds with a disinfection swab.

"I'm sorry! Look, I thought I still would have some time before they made their entrance onto the scene, and I didn't think that Caroline was going to be that much trouble for me anyway. The last time we meet I completely wiped the floor with her that I almost felt guilty after it was all over"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" she growled menacingly, her teeth bared as she stabbed a burned on her hand with some tweezers, trying to remove some splitters.

"OW! OW! Damn it! That hurts you stupid bitch!" yelled DJ, pulling her hand free from Aideen's grasp as she rubbed it gently; fighting to shed hot tears from the rough treatment she had been receiving.

"And another thing! Now that 'Mirage' and you meet face to face again, he's going to blab where you guys meet and I don't think you would be able to skedaddle out of her without a good reason for your landlord. And let's not forget all the paperwork you had to do, and all the information on you and your family that happens to be on all that paperwork you did. Remember that? Hm?"

"…..I know, I know but what can I do? If I ditch out on this place then I am screwed 'cause finding an apartment, even in a shitty area in this city, is extremely hard or even impossible to find if you're a teenager and I am short on cash as it is with the damn rent for this place and all the bills I have to pay so moving out is not an option"

Aideen looked at DJ before she sighed and turned her attention to the papers scattered everywhere. After she had saved DJ from an 'intervention' with who knows who or even what and after she almost pummelled her into the ground back at the station swearing such things that it would have had a sailor blush. She was able to drag her sorry ass home after both of them almost got banned from the station for life, and was able to straggle the story out of her.

"Seriously DJ, after all the magic that you blew off with Caroline I wouldn't be surprise if Hunters didn't come after you. And you know how dangerous Hunters are, after all, 'he's' one and you almost died when you found that out the hard way"

DJ was silent as she turned her body so that it was away from Aideen as she looked out the window; a small ball of ice beginning to form in her stomach as she watch unwanted memories played through her mind. She knew who Aideen was referring to, she didn't want to remember who but she did and it hurt her very much every time she came across those memories.

"I know" said DJ quietly, "But what can I do? I can't move 'cause I don't have the money and I know that my landlord won't let me leave but if I don't, Galloway's metallic hell hounds or the Hunters…or even both, will come after me. And I know I can't crash at your place and there won't be enough room for me at Yix's place. So, I'm stuck…..and I really don't know what to do if they come"

Aideen watched her friend in silence, sadness and fear clearly seen on her face and in her eyes. She sighed as she looked around, looking for something to give her a sudden epiphany.

When she didn't, she turned her attention back to DJ whose shoulders were shaking.

"DJ….." said Aideen quietly, a 'friends concern' type of tone in her voice.

DJ turned around and Aideen saw she was crying. "I don't know what to do! I'm so confused, I don't know what I should do or how I should even handle this situation and it's….it's just all too much…." As DJ finally broke down, putting her hands over her eyes as she quietly cried.

Aideen gazed at her friend before she slowly slide over to DJ's spot and wrapped her into a hug, DJ now crying into her shoulder.

"It's OK; it's going to be OK DJ. I know things seem overwhelming right now but I know you. I know that you will be able to overcome this, like you always do. I have never seen anything that has been able to stop you 'cause you're the most stubborn magical entity I have ever meet and I am happy to call you my friend…..even if you drive me insane at times" she said softly, rubbing DJ's back as she continue to sob into her shoulder.

As the light from the sun begin withdrawal for the day, DJ's sobs slowly died down before they stopped as she fell asleep. Aideen gazed down at her friend; tear streaks on her face made her look much older than she actually was.

Grunting as she maneuvered DJ into her arms until she finally had a hold on her and was able to carry her bridal style to her bedroom, stepping over boxes and piles of paper that littered the apartment.

Placing her on the single bed, Aideen removed her removed her shoes and placed them gently on the ground before she covered DJ with the blanket and tucked her in, like one would do with a small child.

Aideen sighed as she gazed at the sleeping form of her friend, a look of sadness on her face even as she slept.

"I don't know what you're going to do either DJ" she whispered quietly, "But I know you will come up with something after all, you have a will of fire inside you that can't be dosed"

**And VOILA! What do you think? This chapter made me think a little (le frenchie gasp) as I was unsure of how I was going to make this seem emotional really human-like but not over the top emotional. Like 'stress is getting to me and I have no idea what the hell I am going to do' type of emotional.**

**So, did I get it? Did I miss it by three football field? Or did I go down the 'Wrong Way' street?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and that this chapter made DJ seem more human to you guys, after, she is human…..she can guess do an extreme amount more that most can do anyway.**

**FAV AND REVIEW!**

**PS-DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS DIVIDER OR THE '(((+++)))' TYPE? PLEASE, BE HONEST AND TELL ME. THANK-YOU!**


	16. Military Aftermath

**CHAPTER RATED 'T' FOR TEEN: LANGAUGE AND GALLOWAY'S NASTY ATTITUDE AHEAD**

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**IF YOU CATCH ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IN A REIVEW? I FIND IT EASIER IF YOU REVIEWED INSTEAD OF SENDING ME 'PM', DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH**

_The air hummed as several pillars of light from various locations shot up into the air and blasted towards DJ. The lights flickered as they neared DJ and hit DJ's outstretched fist; the magic she had used earlier for the seals, spells and portals returning to her._

_DJ grinned as she jumped into the portal, the cries of the solders of her to 'Stop' and the angry yelling of the robots the last thing she heard as she stepped into the station and it closed behind her. Closing off her world from theirs._

"**You failed to not only investigate what that energy reading was! But you also failed to capture the theft that was responsible for the missing artifacts! Give me one good reason why is shouldn't demote you to 'Janitor'!"** roared Galloway, his face so red that it was purple.

Lennox sighed as he tried to not snap back at Galloway. After that girl and woman had vanished into thin air and that weird blue light that had frozen them disappeared, they flew back to base, with more questions and answers and when Galloway heard what had happened, well….he was furious beyond the point of return.

"Look, we tried. We did as you instructed; we flew over an ocean into another country to investigate the energy signature but what we ended up finding were human citizens….well, I think they were human anyway, in the middle of a battle with…magic. When we tried to take them into custody, but one made off in a jet and another vanished with the help of her friend. When it was obvious that nothing could be achieved while there, we came back with our reports with all the details and everything that had occurred while there. So, I see no reason why you should be so upset"

"You want to know why I am so upset! Huh, do you? Well, then I will tell you! Because I have to put up with this kind of work done with attitudes like yours while trying to get my job done to the best I can with shitty results done by you!" snapped Galloway, his beady black eyes attempting to drill holes in Lennox.

Lennox didn't reply as he clenched his jaw but he knew that if he did then Galloway would indeed find a way to demote him all the way to 'Janitor'. Luckily he didn't have to as Sideswipe finally spoke up.

"Look, we tried but I have never come across anything like this. We are experienced in fighting against Decepticons, but not humans that are able to jump onto a moving jet from the ground in a few seconds or ones that are able to freeze us without any ice. What do you suggest that we do in order to counter an enemy that nobody has even come across?"

Galloway opened his mouth but he didn't reply because he didn't know either. He closed his mouth and returned his attention back to Lennox and growled to him in a low and dangerous voice, "Listen _Lennox_, you find that brat and that bitch you met earlier and bring them in. I don't care how you do but you will do it if you value your position here. And you find those artifacts as well…**or else**" and with that, Galloway stormed out of the hanger, leaving a bad taste in everybody's mouth.

"What an _asshole_" said Epps, placing emphasize on each word.

Lennox sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, a terrible headache beginning to form.

"What are we going to do now?" someone asked from below as Lennox rubbed his temple.

"I don't know" sighed Lennox, shrugging his shoulders, "But we can do now is start with what we know and go from there"

"What is it that we do know? I mean, we know that that girl is able to fight a woman that can set herself on fire and not get burned by it and is able to move from one place with portals of some sort and has a powerful friend that can freeze things but that's pretty much it"

Lennox appeared deep in thought, rerunning the entire thing in his mind when he had a sudden epiphany.

"Mirage?" asked Lennox slowly, "Didn't you say that you ran into her?"

Mirage looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah, I did. Remember when I got sent to that city called 'New York City' to investigate those weird energy readings that we were picking up with the 'Energon Detectors'? I was going done this street when she ran onto the road; I would have almost ran her over if I didn't crash into some flower beds in order not to hit her"

BumbleBee and Sideswipe snickered as Ironhide grinned, "Now that is hard to believe that you would damage yourself like that, Mirage"

Mirage glared at the Ironhide that would have sent any human running away in terror as BumbleBee and Sideswipe snickered even more.

"That that was in 'New York City'….ok, that's something" said Lennox as he rubbed his chin

"What do you mean?"

"We now know of the possible home of theft and if 'New York City' is indeed her home then we might be able to bring her into custody and not only retrieve the artifacts but also capture that other suspect"

"…..Do you think it's going to be that easy; I mean, she doesn't look like the type to obey to law enforcements, much less the military"

"We will have to try. Alright, everybody listen up! At 14 hundred hours tomorrow, we will be having a meeting for what we will be attempting to go in 'New York City'. Do what you must to prepare for tomorrow, that is all"

And with that, everybody started to busy themselves with preparation for tomorrow as Lennox felt a ball of uneasiness settle inside him.

'I hope everything will go alright tomorrow' he thought to himself as he turned to Optimus and talked to him with possible ideas for what they could do in order to find the mysterious girl that disappeared without a trace.

**JUST A NOTE FOR THOSE NOT FAMILIAR WITH MILITARY TIME. BASICALLY 14 HUNDRED HOURS IS 14:00 WHICH IS 2 O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON, 2 PM.**

**And there we go, rather short but a chapter with something in it none the less. What did you think? Good? Bad? Crappy because Galloway was in it? Tell me, feedback in really important to me, it always is! And sorry if this seems like a filler chapter but come one, I wrote a chapter with the aftermath for DJ, so what about the aftermath for the military cause it's pretty obvious that Galloway wouldn't be a happy camper about them coming back with nothing, right?**

**FAV AND REVIEW!**


	17. Soul Mate?

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**IF YOU CATCH ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IN A REIVEW? I FIND IT EASIER IF YOU REVIEWED INSTEAD OF SENDING ME 'PM', DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH**

DJ paced nervously in her apartment as she tried to think up of a plan. Aideen had left just a few minutes ago for work and she was all alone in the apartment with her papers and her thoughts; never a good combination.

Meeting Mirage face to face left her….shaken, that's for sure. She kept tossing and turning through a part of the night as she dreamed of Mirage coming after her with his buddies, laughing as they tried to stomp on her.

As DJ paced some more, she came to three major conclusions:

No money = no way of moving, even to a shit ass apartment.

Meeting Mirage face and face and realizing he is an alien from outer space = him blabbing to his alien pals where he almost ran her over in New York City.

The aliens and the military with Galloway controlling them like puppets = her completely and utterly screwed in all scenarios.

She sighed as she rubbed her forehead, a major headache beginning to form. _'What am I to do?'_ she thought, _'I can't leave, but I can't stay. I can't fight or protect myself or I will give myself away. What the hell am I supposed to do in this situation?'_

'_And what am I to do with Mirage?'_

Mirage….

Even as a robot from outer space, a machine with weapons to kill or to destroy or to protect; he was still pretty sexy.

DJ blushed as she shook her head, trying to banish any thoughts of Mirage in that form but she couldn't help it. When he appeared in that form, that physical human form when they meet, he was hot. A hot foreign with an accent with eyes that glowed.

DJ sighed as she fell face first onto the couch, her heart and stomach doing flip-flops. If….when she met up with the aliens, with the Autobots, what would she do? Would she fight them? Would they fight her? Would Mirage fight her? Would she have to fight Mirage?

She didn't want to, she knew that right away. She didn't want to hurt anybody; they fought against the Decepticons wherever they appeared. They fought The Fallen in Egypt for them. They are still fighting for them, she didn't want to be the cause that humanity and non-humanity beings fell to the choking grip of the Decepticons and get them all killed, or worse; turned into slaves.

DJ shuddered at that thought, _'That would cause so much panic, so much chaos and hatred. It wouldn't do any good for the spirit world to have so much hatred in it and cause negative whiplash'._

DJ turned around till she was facing the ceiling as Mirage filled her thoughts, _'I really got it bad, don't I Mom? But….why do I feel so strongly for him? Is it because he's my…..my soul mate? But that can't be! He isn't even human? How can he be the One?'_

DJ closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to find a comfortable place on the couch. _'It should still be OK, I mean, I still have time. They shouldn't be coming up to New York for at least two to three days; I'm still in the clear. I will handle it when it comes'_

"But you still have to admit" she said out loud to no one in particular, "He is pretty cute, when if he is a robot that could and maybe would kill me"

**That this may be small but small things eventually become big, it just needs time. That's all there is to it.**

**And I know you're out there, the people who think that Mirage is cute, cause I'm one of them and I can't be the only one….can i? (Cause it seems that DJ has got it bad {giggle, giggle} )**

**FAV AND REVIEW!**


	18. One Step Forward

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**AND I DON'T OWN GOOGLE! IT BELONGS TO OTHER PEOPLE! IF I OWNED GOOGLE, TRUST ME, THE INTERNET AND SEARCHING WOULD BE DONE A WHOLE ANOTHER WAY!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**IF YOU CATCH ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME IN A REIVEW? I FIND IT EASIER IF YOU REVIEWED INSTEAD OF SENDING ME 'PM', DON'T KNOW WHY THOUGH**

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO THE STORY)=======================**

"Sir, all is ready. We can depart for New York City and put plan 'One Step Forward' into attention. All we are waiting for right now is you and the Autobots chosen for this mission" saluted a solider before Lennox.

Lennox nodded, "Good work solider, now head back to your platoon"

The solider nodded and did as he was ordered as Lennox looked around him. All was ready for today. Several soldiers of good physics and quick reflexes were chosen to go on this mission as well as Optimus, BumbleBee, Sideswipe and Mirage. All of the soldiers were armed with weapons to either stun or to disable the mysterious girl…if she didn't disable them first.

"Lennox, we are ready to roll out" said a deep voice from behind. Lennox turned around and smiled. It was rather odd to be staring at Optimus at eye level, even more since he was using a Holoform. A man in is late thirties stood before him in a military outfit with black hair that almost appeared blue; his blue eyes glowed brightly as he stood straight.

"That is good to hear Optimus. We better leave now or we won't have the advantage of night to help us when we arrive in New York"

Optimus nodded as he made his way back to the Peterbilt as Lennox followed. Optimus went to the driver's side as Lennox made his way to the passage side. With a motion with his hand, Optimus started his engine and slowly began to drive out of the base, with BumbleBee, Sideswipe, Mirage and two other military vehicles that weren't sentient.

The very odd and unlikely parade of civilian-looking and military vehicles made their way through the city towards the tarmac that lay a few miles out of the city to avoid the public and the media.

"_Lt. Colonel Lennox, this is Captain Norman. We are ready with your wings here on the tarmac. We are gassed and ready to head towards New York City Sir"_ said a voice through the walkie-talkie radio that Lennox had.

"Thank you Captain, we will be there shortly. Keep those engines running" replied Lennox.

"_Yes Sir!"_ was the answer.

"Lennox?" asked Optimus, not turning his attention from the road for that would be irresponsible and not following the distracted driver legislation.

"Yes Optimus? Something on your mind?"

"Indeed there is. I am confused by this term you call 'magic'. I have never heard this term before for there had been no such thing back on Cybertron and some background on this would be appreciated"

"Didn't you and the others look it up on 'Google'?" Lennox asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed we did but I am still….unsure that such a thing can exist. There are rules, 'rules of nature' what you call that cannot be broken yet from what I have heard, this child broke the laws as if they had no meaning, no control over her"

"Well….its kinda hard to say. Magic isn't something that a person can or can't prove and nobody really understand magic and those that do, even a little, can't explain or tell any of its secrets because of the 'The 3 rules of magic' and the other laws as well"

"The 3 rules of magic?"

"Rule number 1: Never reveal the secret to a trick. Rule number 2: Practice to Perfection. And rule number 3: Do not repeat tricks in front of the same audience. Not only that, there is also 'The 3 Primary Laws of Magic' by Theosophist Blavatsky. Also 'Clarke's three laws'"

"…You have done some research yourself"

"Doesn't hurt to do a background check on some simple things, you never know when they might come in handy"

"Indeed, doing 'homework' as you call it, before venturing into unknown territory always define who survives…and who doesn't"

Silence filled the cabin as Lennox looked over to Optimus, who was looking at the road ahead of him with an empty blank look but Lennox knew he was in turmoil. The uncertainty of all of this and who they were fighting and what this could cause weighed heavily on his mind.

"Don't worry. Something tells me that we are going in the right direction. And the worst that can happen is we are made fools of by a kid who might not be even a legal adult in this country and we get yelled out by Galloway"

"…You seem certain that there shall be no causalities, much less any injuries. Why?"

"Because I don't think the kid is a killer. If she was capable of it, why not do back overseas and not have to deal with us when we come face-to-face again? No, the kid isn't much of a fighter. She will try to run and uses tricks to escape, anything to not have to fight and hurt someone, on purpose or by accident"

Optimus didn't reply, just continued to drive as the uneasiness that Lennox felt in his gut grew. _'I hope' _he thought, sending a silent prayer to anyone who might be listening that all that he said wasn't a lie to put Optimus, and himself, as ease and might actually come true.

The road began to dip as Optimus tried to avoid the many potholes that had grown like weeds in the road after the harsh winter earlier.

"I think I need to get on Galloway's ass on fixing this damn road, it doesn't do us any good in this shape and it probably doesn't do you any favours on your guys' suspension"

Optimus didn't reply, but Lennox could see out of the corner of his eye, that he was smiling. The rest of the ride was silent as the tarmac appeared, the carrier planes ready for attack.

They were loaded quickly onto the carriers and soon were in the air, heading towards New York.

The tension in the carriers was thick, you could have cut it with a butter knife as soldiers cleaned and checked their weapons as the Autobots remained silent, their thoughts wandering to the unknown.

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER)=============================================**

**http:/ www. googobits .com/ articles/ p3-23-so-you- want-to-be-a- **

**http:/ /www. symbolicliving .com/foru m/showthread .php/403- Three-Primary -Laws-o f-Magic**

**http:/ . org/wiki /Clarke's_ three_laws**

**The above websites are for the references to the laws in case anyone wanted to look it up.**

**HI! I started this some time ago….I think about a month ago and then got stuck but it is, finished and a filler but a chapter none the less for my readers who love this fic and wait for me to get off my aft to write it!**

**THANKS!**

**REVIEW AND FAV!**


	19. Changes aren't always good

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS; IT BELONGS TO HASBRO!**

**ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE NOT REALLY MY FAULT….THEY LIKE TO PLAY 'HIDE-AND-SEEK' WITH ME, THAT'S ALL!**

**I STILL LIVE! I STILL DRAW BREATHE! I STILL HAVE THE MUSE FOR THIS FIC AND WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL I FINISH! **

**Hi everybody! (Everybody: Hi CyberAngelAlexis!) It has been a really long time and well, here goes (deep breathe)…..SORRY TO EVERYBODY WHO LOVED THIS FIC AND WAITED CRAP LOAD PATIENCELY FOR ME TO HGTE OFF MY LAZY AFT AND UPDATE! I have been busy with school and work and i-yi-yi…it's been a long journey, I will give a full account at the end of this chapter so if you what to know why I haven't update this fic, scroll down to the bottom but if you do, you'll read the end of chapter and spoil yourselves.**

**==========================(PAGE BREAKER, ON TO THE STORY)=======================**

DJ woke up as the horns of the traffic bellowed their tune, blinking her eyes slowly. She hadn't had gotten much sleep last night, she kept tossing and turning, unable to keep her mind at ease. It's been three days since the encounter with Mirage after her battle with Caroline and since then, DJ has been a wreck.

Day 1 saw her doing an impression of a vacuum cleaner, her ordering food from at least 8 different restaurants and eating all of it without throwing up. Day 2 saw her doing an impression of someone who had just died, DJ didn't even so much as moved an inch on that day, her body and mind weighed down heavily with her impending doom…and with her stomach so full, moving would have been a very bad idea either way.

DJ sighed and slowly got up, thanks to Aideen and her wonderful ability of keeping an idea on the cargo plane that was making its way to Washington, DJ knew where and when the plane was going to land. The plane would arrive later today at a military controlled airfield outside of the city and then the forces would probably move into the city, with Mirage leading the charge towards the incident site.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure out once they knew where the incident occurred, they would start spreading out and search the entire city, from the highest skyscraper to the lowest subway tunnel. DJ looked around her apartment, it was a good apartment with cheap rent and with a guy that didn't ask questions like where the money came for the rent which he collected but all good things have have to come to an end.

DJ started to collect the papers that littered her apartment, notes or ideas or maps of every single place you could think of laid on nearly every single thing on the floor or where hung on the wall by magic, tacks, string and wire. Even leaving one single piece of paper would be disastrous, even if the military wouldn't find it, then someone else would and DJ couldn't let that happen. So…until things calmed down, DJ was sending all of her paper work to Aideen for filing and safe-keeping while her things went into storage with a good friend.

DJ sighed again; her mind had been cruel to her and replayed that even over and over in her mind. Her meeting Mirage for the first time AND when she meet Mirage for the second time and found out that he was a giant robot from outer space. It made her head heart and her heart ache. She just couldn't understand it; nobody had even made her heart race like that, no one. No elf, no vampire, werewolf, zombie, magical fairy, magical being or even a normal person had made her heart race and made her feel hot.

DJ groaned as she continued to make a giant pile of paper to send to Aideen, she couldn't be thinking of Mirage like that, in a way, he was the enemy, she couldn't have feelings for him, it would jeopardized everything and there was too much riding on her, succeeding in this war was the first and only most important thing for her and for everyone that's living and will live.

"What the hell is this!? I know you told me that you wanted me to hold onto your paper and crap and organize it but I'm not God, I can't work with this!" cried a voice from behind, making DJ jump.

DJ turned around and there tapping her black high heel shoes was Aideen….or how Aideen would look if she was human anyway. Her red hair was short, around shoulder length as her brown eyes flickered with anger and annoyance. She was wearing black dress pants with a light colour sweater op with complimented her cream-colored skin, which had not a single defection on it.

"Nice to see you to Aideen, I love your disguise, better than the last one you made, how long can you keep it up?" asked DJ, as she continued to make a messy pile.

"Hump, dodging the question DJ? Should have known…..and for your information, I can keep this disguise for an entire week if I wanted to" said Aideen was she slowly walked around the apartment, surveying the disaster site.

"Really, that's a surprise, I thought you hated being disguised for so long because it made you uncomfortable to be able to go for a long period of time with showing your horns" snorted DJ sarcastically**,** making Aideen to stop and look at her with concern.

"Wow, you're really stressed aren't you? Look, what's done is done, nothing can change it. And what you did was right; anyone in your situation would have done worse. They would have killed those soldiers and those…robot things because they got caught, you didn't. You thought about the people of this world, both magical and none and you saw the consequences of what would happen if you took out those robots. You don't need to think of every time some non-magical folks find out about magic and you as doom and gloom" said Aideen as she walked over and pulled DJ into a hug.

"Then how come I don't feel any better?" mumbled DJ as she let herself be hugged, because right now, she felt like she was about to burst into crocodile tears.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you're a nice person and you're taking the burden of this war too much on yourself" said Aideen as she rubbed DJ's back, "Anyway, I know that I'm taking care of your crap, what about your stuff, you can't leave it here"

"I know that, that's why I contacted Yix, he's good with his hands so making a magic cloaking device is child's play. He was room in his workshop and has storage space put aside for my stuff in situations like this so he will be able to hide my stuff there and if anyone comes poking around, he just has to activate Solomis and they will be outta there faster than you can say, "Giant Fucking Golem!""

"That's true, I always admired the dwarves for their handiwork when it came to their mechanical cities or their technology, they probably the only race on this entire planet that could understand and comprehend the technology of those robots, cause if you ask me, it's something else"

"I know, that's why….that's why I'm going to stalk them"

Aideen looked down at DJ with a very shocked expression but DJ would tell what she was thinking since her eyes were giving her the "WHAT-THE-FUCK!" look.

"Not like that Aideen, for God's sake I'm not like a crazy fan or nothing! I just want to understand them! Not have sex with them! God!"

Aideen let out a loud sigh of relief and crushed DJ in her hug-of-doom, "Damn girl, you had me there; I actually thought that you were going to stalk that 'Mirage' fellow and see if they were compatible with humans or something"

DJ paled as her eyebrow twitched, Aideen serious thought that she was majorly head-over-heels in love with Mirage and wanted to see if they could have a family together? The thought made her heart race and her stomach heave.

"Let's just finish what you came here for so that I can call Yix to come and grab my stuff" said DJ weakly as she slipped from Aideen's grasp and went back to work.

"…Was it something I said?" asked Aideen with a smile, enjoying making DJ squirm.

"Let's get my stuff to your place or I'll tell your work crush what you really thought of him" said DJ, enjoying the smug look of Aideen's face disappear as a scowl took its place.

DJ and Aideen worked in silence as they manage to find every single piece and scrap of paper that DJ owned and placed it into the pile. Aideen looked over to DJ who gave her the 'go ahead' and Aideen clapped her hands twice while whispering a incantation.

The pile of paper rustled and shot upward as if some mysterious force below them had pushed them up. Aideen shimmered and turned to dust as the papers did the same and disappeared, leaving DJ alone in a, _for once_, clean apartment.

DJ made her way to her kitchen table and picked up her blushed and opened it. A bored looking ogre that looked like a cross between a wolf and a shark appeared and asked, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I would like to make a call to Yix, Master Artisan, _and Mad Inventor_, of the RuneRak region, and it's from a friend that's friends with apple juice" said DJ with a smile, ignoring the "What-the-hell" look from the operator.

"Alright, stand by" was the ogre's reply as she was placed on hold, annoying elevator music being played as she waited.

"You'd think they would finally get with the times and play better music or at least a commercial when you're placed on hold" muttered DJ as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hello Yix here, it's good to see you again DJ, though I had hoped that we would meet under better circumstances" said Yix as DJ smiled. Yix was a dwarf in his mid-30's, with sandy blonde hair that didn't cover the top of his head who also had a beard of the same color as his hair. He wore spectacles that were on the bridge of his nose and DJ could see that he was wearing an old yellow shirt and faded blue coveralls, both stained with oil and grease.

"Hello Yix, good to see you too. Aideen already grabbed all of my paper work so it's now your time to shine"

"Alright" said Yix, "I will get things ready on my end, you start to pack things on your end, remember to label what it what, I really don't want a repeat of last time that you very much"

DJ winced, the last time Yix stored her stuff for her it had ended on a…very sour note. Yix was still a bit upset of what had happened to his workshop, and how was she supposed to have known that old slime from a toadstool became explosion under the right circumstances?

I will, don't worry Yix, that will never ever happen again"

"It better not, last time we almost got caught and we were both almost sent to a maximum security prison, I rather not be that close to going to jail again, that you very much" Yix said, with a sharp nod of his head.

DJ smiled and said, "I got you, and don't worry, everything will be ready to go when you get here, alright? Later Yix" and with that, DJ ended the call and got to work.

She already knew how everything was going to go, after all, she had made a list while she had been on hold. DJ looked at the list on her table and read over it quickly.

**THINGS TO PACK AND SEND TO YIX/OTHER STUFF TO DO BEFORE LEAVING:**

**1 –Put extra clothing into boxes labeled "Clothing". Place breakables like plates and crystals into box with stuffing labeled "Fragile". Put utensils and other small items in same box labeled "Extras".**

**2 –Move furniture until all is lined up and can be easily taken out so: table, chairs, bed, desk, bed stand, couches, love seat, TV, TV stand, coffee table, dresser, cabinet and plants.**

**3 –Once all stuff I packed, break into rent taker dude's office and erased all personal information from paper files and computer**

**4 –Erase and/or replace memory of me in neighbours mind**

**5 –Find way to break into country wide data base and erase transactions between businesses, restaurants and bills**

DJ sighed as she looked at the last 2, the first three were easily do-able but the last 2…..she would have to get back to them. DJ shoved the piece of paper into her sweater's pocket and got to work.

It wasn't too hard packing all of her stuff into boxes but moving her furniture with making so much noise and disconnection the TV and moving her favourite grandfather clock out of her room into the living room with breaking it made her tired and stressed, even when she did use her spells.

DJ stretched and heard her back make a popping sound as a loud banging caused her to freeze.

"DJ! You forgot to unlock your mirror!" yelled a muffled voice from another voice, causing DJ to make a mad dash for the mirror to unlock and let Yix in.

"Sorry…Yix" panted DJ, "I….f-forgot"

"At least you opened it" said Yix, walking through the shimmering glass and stepping into DJ's apartment, "You stuff is in the other room, I presumed?"

DJ nodded and Yix waddled out of the room; another thing about dwarves was that they were incredible short, like grade-schooler short. It was because of their small height that made them the butt of many height jokes all over the world. It was also because of this constant teasing that dwarves became very short tempered, _no pun intended_, and also sometimes quite violent.

"This is all? You've gained some more stuff DJ" said Yix from the other room.

"Its cause I lost some stuff that last time I called you for storage so I had to do some shopping and ended up getting more stuff" said DJ, as she made her way back to the living room.

Yix tsked loudly and set to work to moving the furniture while DJ sat on the floor and watched him work, not bothering to help him at all, since she knew better. Yix liked to do things a certain way and would snap at people if they got in his way so it was better to leave him be.

"Hey Yix, gotta do some breaking and entering so I'll be back soon. Don't answer the door cause I got my keys, alright?" asked DJ as she got up and made her way to the door. Yix didn't reply and only grunted as he continued with his work.

DJ locked the door behind her and made her way down the stairs to the main floor. The man who took the rent lived in the basement on the apartment complex and so that's was where the office was too. But the stairway to the basement was blocked by a heavy wood door and was monitored by cameras; this guy was paranoid as hell.

DJ slipped into the old power room that was left unlocked since no one had bothered to fix it since it got busted years ago. DJ smiled as she closed the door behind, this should be simple and easy and take only a few minutes. DJ spun around clockwise three times, and then counter-clockwise five times, muttering a incantations quickly under her breathe.

She shuddered as she felt the effects; it wasn't fun, feeling as if you've stepped into a minus 40 with wind chill ice storm. DJ felt herself become a mist/smoke like apparition and let herself float up and flow into the air ventilation system, making her way down to the basement.

Peeking from the air vent, DJ could see that the rent collector was passed and was reeking of cheap booze and even cheaper cologne. _'Dude, tried to get with someone and when he couldn't drown his sorrows in alcohol…I really should get him an appointment with a doctor or something…maybe for his next birthday?' _DJ thought as she made her way from the air vent to the part of the basement that had been roughly converted to an office for files and other important crap.

Slipping through the cracks, DJ made her way to the filing cabinet and took out her file and scanned over it, all the papers she had filed out plus the receipts for the rent that he took were here and were hers for the taking.

Folding the papers and stuffing them into her pockets, DJ took out a piece of red paper and a pen and wrote something quickly on it and placed it into the file, and then taking out some white-out, she whited-out her name and placed the file back into the cabinet. DJ looked over to the desk and saw an extremely old computer, like the ones used back in the 1990's and saw how much dust and dirt and stuff was covering it.

'_Dude hadn't used that thing in such a long time, I wonder if it's even working….I'll check it before I leave this city permanently to see if he had put the info on that old rat trap'_ DJ thought as she slipped through the cracks again and disappeared back into the air ventilation system, this time making her way all the way back to her room.

When she got back and solidify, she saw that Yix had finished and now was waiting for her in the now very empty apartment.

"All is good?" he asked

"Yeah, I took the paper and erased my name, it should be all good"

"That's good, while you were out, I stored all of your things at my workshop, and all that's left is the mirror. I'm going to need your help with that DJ"

"I know"

"And remember, once the mirror is stored, you are pretty much cut off from the magical world which means that you're on your own till you find a new place, remember that"

"I know that Yix, I plan to keep in contact with Aideen and my other sources and friends till I find a new place, so you don't have to worry"

"….Where will you be heading?"

"Texas, a wealthy oil lord there owes me a favour so I'll crash with him till I sort out my finances and all that fun stuff"

"Alright, I sometimes doubt you DK, but you have never done anything that would be dangerous…well, more dangerous than usual anyway, so I trust you. Now, help me move your mirror, got the teleporter ready and everything"

DJ nodded and followed Yix into the room where her mirror was stored. Yix motion with his hands for DJ to begin and she nodded.

"Pondere mundum dissolubilis normal" she said and the mirror seemed to shiver as she and Yix slowly manoeuvred the mirror over the green chalk lines and symbols that had been drawn onto the floor by Yix.

When the mirror had been placed onto the markings, Yix took in a deep breath and started the chant in his native language. The green chalk lines and symbols shivered and trembled and then with a small **POP**, the mirror disappeared, along with Yix.

DJ took in a deep breath and stepped out of the room, this place had a lot of good memories, there were bad ones but still, there were many good memories than bad ones. And DJ wouldn't admit it out loud but she had come to see this place as rather homey, better than the other places she had stayed, much better.

DJ took in a breath as she grabbed her backpack that she had packed earlier with her other stuff and placed it onto her shoulders. It contained everything that she was going to need, from extra clothing, soap, money, preserved food and other important necessities such as her books, compass, her changing-to-the-environment map, and her blush that she used to contact her contacts.

Pausing at the door with her hand of the knob, DJ took one last long look around, the memories coming back as she felt her eyes water. She had fun, it had been an awesome ride being here in the Big Apple but it was time to move on, maybe move to a small town in the woods or by the mountains, mountain air was always good.

"Good-bye" said DJ, her voice cracking as she opened the door, closed it and locked it. Patting the door three times for good luck, DJ took a step back, put the keys in her pockets that still had the papers and made her way towards the stairs to leave.

Maybe when this was all over she would return and rent this place until, she found a permanent apartment in this city, that was the only reason she was keeping the keys to her room she said to herself over and over again. It wasn't because she was sad or nothing, it wasn't that all.

**==============(PAGE BREAKER, ONTO ANOTHER PART OF THE STORY)=======================**

"Lennox sir, we have landed" said a solider as Lennox stretched his joints from that incredible long journey from Washington to New York. The journey, with the landing for either furl or to grab supplies or what not, had taken them three days with their planes and cargo planes going as fast as they can without causing a major scene.

Lennox waked off the plane and took in a breath of fresh air as he made his way to the cargo plane that carried the bots. As he watched Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Mirage roll off the plane, he made a motion with his hands for Mirage to come over to him. Mirage drove smoothly over the asphalt and transformed, kneeling down so that they could talk.

"I talked with Optimus earlier, and we both think you should scout ahead with myself and Epps and take us to where you meet the kid" said Lennox as Mirage nodded and transformed, opening both the driver and passenger door.

"Epps, get over here!" called Lennox as he made his way over to the driver's side and got in.

"Always wanted to be in the Big Apple" said Epps with a smile/

"Pardon?" asked Mirage

"The Big Apple, it's another name they call New York" said Lennox as he placed his hands gently on the steering wheel, making it look like he was driving instead of Mirage.

"I see" Mirage was quiet as they rolled out of the airport and onto to the road that would take them into the city when Mirage suddenly asked, "Why would you call a city after a fruit that is supposed to keep medics like Ratchet away?"

Lennox grinned as Epps just chuckled; this was going to be an interesting trip.

**========================(PAGE BREAKER, ONTO THE AUTHOR NOTE)=======================**

_**Translations and what language they are in:**_

Pondere mundum dissolubilis normal: This is in Latin and it means 'Disappear weight of normal world'

**ANYWAY, how are all you? The reason that I haven't updates is because I'm either busy with school, work, homework or other stuff or cause I'm kinda lazy but that's going to change! I plan to try to update each fic I am working on with one chapter per month, so four chapters I will write for sure for the four fics I am working on, this is one of the fics I am working on. The other three are: "I really can't explain this" (my most popular fic), "Memento No More" and "Also with You"**

**SO I hoped that you all enjoyed and that you will review? (Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?) Till then, enjoy all that life has to offer!**

**PS- 9 PAGES, not bad, don't you think?**

**PSS- IF anyone could review or PM and tell me how to write Mirage's dialogue with his accent, that would be most appreciated! **


End file.
